Mi amor el tritón
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Las historias de los marineros son de lo más curiosas, están llenas de magia, de seres increíbles, ya sean hermosos o feos, sorprendentes o normales, de todos tamaños. Cada navío regresaba con grandes historias que contar, de las aventuras que vivían mientras estaban en la mar...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3**

Jojojo es una historia de Sirenas… a decir verdad es "La Sirenita" de Disney… pero a mi manera jajajaja, tengo que admitirlo creo que será algo raro(?.

Jajaja y bueno recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen son parte del fabuloso mundo de **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN** y su querido padre asesino ósea el autor es **Isayama.**

La pareja que veremos es **ErenvLevi (ERERI)** jajaja soy nueva en ese shipp… y lo lamento por el momento no hay hard… pero prometo escribir algo hard o intento de jejeje :3 es un creo que un AU o un OCC sabe dios qué….(aún no me sé que son cada uno pero si me explican doy mejor la explicación)

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Las historias de los marineros son de lo más curiosas, están llenas de magia, de seres increíbles, ya sean hermosos o feos, sorprendentes o normales, de todos tamaños. Cada navío regresaba con grandes historias que contar, de las aventuras que vivían mientras estaban en la mar.

Cada una contada con lujos de detalles, con descripciones de escenarios que ningún hombre jamás haya podido imaginar, ni en sus más locos sueños y cada una estaba conectada con alguna tormenta.

El mar estaba alebrestado, el viento movía de manera salvaje todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, las olas chocaban violentamente contra las costas y el puerto, las nubes se volvían grises y delgadas líneas de luz pasaban fugazmente para dejarse escuchar en las lejanías un impetuoso estruendo .

Las aves volaban apresuradas, el clima había cambiado drásticamente, los marineros corrían a sus embarcaciones para asegurarlas bien en el puerto y otras luchaban contra las feroces olas para llegar a tierra.

-Capitán, al parecer el Dios de los mares está enfadado.- decía un marinero mientras hacia las amarras de un majestuoso barco en el puerto.

-Es lo que todos podemos ver, de seguir así el clima, no podremos zarpar hasta dentro de dos días- el hombre llamado capitán respondía desde las sombras del barco.

Las olas movían el barco de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo, el viento evitaba que las velas fueran plegadas de nuevo, el agua del mar entraba por estribor y babor, empujando y mojando todo lo que se encontraba a su pasó.

-En verdad capitán, será muy complicado salir con este tipo de clima-

-Lo sé, será mejor notificarle al Rey Jeager que será imposible partir, quedas a cargo marinero. Que coloquen bien las amarras, bajen el ancla de ser necesario y cuando todo esté terminado, vayan a refugiarse-

-Si capitán- en unisonó contestaron los marinos a bordo de la nave.

-Esto será complicado, si mañana el clima está en mejores condiciones daremos una gran ofrenda al gran señor de los Mares- se decía para sí mismo el capitán mientras bajaba por la cubierta para llegar al puerto.

.

.

.

.

.

En la costa se vivía un gran alboroto, la lluvia parecía comenzar, cayendo a paso veloz y poderoso, pero eso no evitaba que en el pueblo que esta cerca de la costa y que estaba de camino al reino, se viviera con singular alegría.

Las personas corrían a refugiarse de la incesable lluvia, algunos caminaban animadamente por las calles, disfrutando de la vista húmeda que les mostraba los hechos de la naturaleza, otros simplemente convivían en el calor de sus hogares o de la caída compañía de sus amigos dentro de una taberna.

Un joven de cabellos rubios miraba por la ventana la lluvia caer y los truenos resonar e iluminar a lo lejos, la vista que tenia no era algo alentador, sin embargo, conocía a un chico que probablemente este agradeciendo a todos los dioses de escuchar su plegarias y detener momentáneamente su camino hacia lo probablemente inevitable.

-Bueno, Eren querrá atrasar este viaje.- se decía a mismo el rubio mientras suspiraba contra el cristal

-Eren ¿Atrasar algo?, Vamos Armin, admítelo, él desea desaparecer de este pedazo de tierra y jamás ser encontrado.- respondía al comentario un joven de piel morena, cabello corto y de tonalidades rubias que se acercaba a la mesa donde el rubio se encontraba.

-Jean, todos sabemos que solo estas celoso porque Mikasa lo haya elegido a él y no a ti.- respondía el rubio a un empapado joven de cabello corto con tonalidades rubia.

-Ja!, ¿yo celoso? Vamos Armin no juegues con eso, no es divertido, yo ya tengo a una persona especial- expresaba en tono burlón mientras jalaba una de las sillas para tomar asiento.

-Admítelo estas celoso- alejo su vista de la ventana para mirar a su nuevo acompañante, el cual veía completamente empapado, con una expresión de completo fastidio.

-Ya te dije que no, sería bueno que dejaras de tener esas ideas extrañas.- respondió de manera más seria y demostrando su completa molestia ante el comentario.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió dejando ver a siete hombres, un par se había quedado en la parte de afuera vigilando la entrada, mientras que otros cinco entraban. Cuatro hombres iban cubiertos y encapuchados por una capa azul marino, con el escudo de un par de alas, una negra y otra blanca mientras que a su alrededor estaba decorado con tallos de rosales espinosos.

Los dos que se encontraban fuera de la taberna, aparte de portar el emblema de las alas, llevaban otro en la parte de enfrente de la capa, en el lado izquierdo, el busto de un unicornio, el cual también estaba rodeado de tallos de rosales. El último hombre, llevaba una capa color verde pasto, decorado por los bordes con grecas de color dorado, llevaba tres escudos; en la espalda las alas monocromáticas, en la parte frontal, en el lado izquierdo el unicornio y en el lado derecho un par de rosas.

Camino por el centro de la taberna, evitando a las animadas parejas que bailaban al son de la música, a las bellas meseras que servían alegremente las mesas, llevando de aquí para allá un sinfín de copas, tarros, botanas a cada lugar, dio un vistazo rápido encontrando el lugar y a las personas que buscaba. Pudo notar que tenían una cálida conversación de la cual ya se estaba sintiendo excluido.

-¿De qué discuten ambos?- Un joven de grandes orbes verdes se despojaba de su perfecta capa, mostrando así sus cabellos castaños, los cuales al caer, le daban un toque más fino a sus expresiones.

-Entérate Eren, Jean esta celoso de que tú te vas a casar con Mikasa y no él.- explicaba Armin, mientras veía de manera traviesa a su otro acompañante. Teniendo como resultado un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas del contrario.

-Jajajaja vamos Jean, no estés celoso, sabes que a la final podemos cambiar de lugares, así como cuando evadimos a mis guardias.- respondió de manera burlona mientras veía como los cuatro hombres que lo acompañaban se acomodaban en lugares estratégicos.

-Vamos Eren, no le creas nada a Armin, yo no estoy celoso, tal vez hace algunos años cuando me entere de que ya estaban comprometidos, si sentí un poco de celos- el rojo que tenía sus mejillas iba incrementando de tonalidades mientras declaraba tan bochornosa situación.

-De verdad Jean, eres sorprendente, nunca pensé que fueras a admitir que sentías celos de mí- el tono burlón aun se dejaba sonar en sus palabras, mientras tomaba una silla para dejarse caer cual bulto.

-Eren, en verdad crees que esa es una buena forma de sentarte, si tu padre, EL REY, te viera, ya estarías castigado con el maestro Shadis, de modales en la mesa.- riño el rubio, mientras trataba de enderezar a su amigo en la silla.

-Armin, no estamos en el Palacio María, sería bueno que de vez en cuando dejes las formalidades y disfrutes un poco la vida, ¿No crees?- Miro Jean, para buscar un poco de complicidad en su acto, sin embargo, lo que vio no le fue muy agradable. -¡Hey Jean!, ¿Qué te pasa, porque tienes esa cara?- pregunto de manera seria, sentándose de una manera más adecuada, miraba a su compañero, esperando pacientemente a que le respondiera.

-Eren, ¿En verdad te vas a casar con Mikasa? Digo, tu siempre quisiste encontrar a la mujer de tus sueños, una que en verdad amaras y que te amara, que no solo fuera un matrimonio por compromiso, arreglado por vuestros padres, lleno de políticas y cosas así, ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con ella si no la amas?- el castaño rubio ceniza había preguntado de manera seria y calculadora, con solo una respuesta sin rodeos.

-Wow, no esperaba eso- sus ojos mostraban gran sorpresa ante la repentina pregunta, mientras buscaba la respuesta correcta. -Mira Jean, desearía decirte que si la amo, pero como sabes, solo la veo como una hermana, una gran amiga, se que ella si siente algo por mí, en muchas ocasiones ella se me declaro y en esa muchas veces yo la rechace- Dio un largo y cansado suspiro- Pero sabes que eso de pertenecer a la "Realeza", te limita y te encierra en una jaula, para que hagas lo que los demás quieran, no tengo tanta libertad como tú o como Armin de poder escoger a la persona que quiero ver todas las mañanas y lo último que vea antes de dormir..- su dialogo fue cortado por él rubio que veía y escuchaba atentamente.

-Eren, pero si no la amas y no estás a gusto, ¿Por qué hacerse la vida complicada?, ¿Por qué no lo hablaste con tu padre?, el hubiera entendido que….- un golpe en la mesa silencio a su amigo, la taberna se había quedado en callada, dirigiendo su atención a esa mesa en particular.

-Lo siento, estamos jugando y el joven de aquí acaba de perder la apuesta, lo sentimos- después de eso el ambiente volvió a su alegre convivencia olvidándose del grupo de jóvenes.

-Gracias Jean- agradeció el castaño mientras sus ojos eran tapados por el fleco.

-De nada Eren, pero contrólate, sabes que se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí-

-Si lo sé, deberíamos estar en el palacete cerca de la playa- su voz se había apagado, de nuevo se encontraba arrumbado en la silla, cual muñeco de tela.

-Armin, lo hable incontables veces con mi padre, le explique el motivo y mis sentimientos, pero no quiso ceder, lo hable con Mikasa para que ella hablara con sus padres y ellos fueran los que rompieran el compromiso pero…- el silencio se hizo en la mesa, cerro de nuevo sus puños, mostrando impotencia y conformismo.

-¿Pero? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- insistió el rubio.

Miro a los ojos de su amigo, veía el azul cielo de sus orbes, turbarse cual mar por la preocupación, dirigió su mirada para ver a Jean, el cual tenía determinación y enfado en sus ojos color miel.

-Lo único que Mikasa me dijo, fue que ese matrimonio nos beneficia a ambos, que no pensaba renunciar a mí y que si debía tenerme por la fuerza, aunque la odiara, ella así lo aceptaría- sus fuerzas se habían agotado, ya no tenía ganas de pelear ni de hablar, solo quería perderse en el alcohol y olvidar por unos segundos sus penas.

-Eren, yo… lo siento mucho, creí que Mikasa…- Armin bajo la mirada mientras se disculpaba, no entendía a su amigo. Llevaban muchos años de conocerse, técnicamente fue el primer amigo que tuvo cuando este llego a palacio, para ser el acompañante del hijo del Rey.

Con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a tenerle cariño, dejo las formalidades cuando estaban solos, se volvió su fiel confidente, escuchaba cada una de las locuras que este joven tenía, participo en muchas aventuras, que claramente terminaban castigando al de ojos verdes.

Siempre sabía lo que le pasaba, conocía mejor que nadie las limitaciones que tiene la jaula llamada Realeza, era el único que comprendía el porqué era tan rebelde y desobligado ante sus deberes. Pero en esos momentos el no podía entender el porqué su amigo desistía de esa manera a perder su poca libertad. Conocía la forma de pensar de Eren, sabía que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Pero en ese momento que lo veía, se daba cuenta de que su amigo en verdad se había dado por vencido.

-Vamos hombre, no te deprimas, tienes al dios del mar de tu lado, te está dando tiempo de pensar en una solución a este problema y sabes que cuentas con nuestra ayuda sin mencionar a los amigos que tienes en el pueblo- Jean le dio un par de palmadas a su hombro, buscando la manera de animarlo, porque verlo en ese estado preocupaba a más de uno.

-Si Eren, anímate, vamos a pensar en una forma de salir de esto, tenemos cinco días, un par mas por las tormentas, ya se nos ocurrirá algo- las palabras le habían nacido a Armin, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo para no darse cuenta de que si tenía algo planeado.

-Gracias chicos, pero por esta noche la verdad solo quiero beber y divertirme- llamo con su mano a una mesera, al ser clientes frecuentes y de conocer el secreto no tan secreto de ese trió, se acerco con el pedido que siempre hacían.

-Mi querida Sasha, ¿Qué sería de nosotros si no trabajaras aquí?- con tono juguetón hablo con la mesera.

-Mi querido príncipe, sin mí, usted ya estaría en su bella casa de veraneo, aburriéndose mientras juega ajedrez a la bella luz de la chimenea y de las velas- le guiño junto con un beso en la mejilla dejando sus bebidas- Caballeros disfruten esta noche, aquí están sus bebidas.- se retiro contoneando sus caderas y jugando con su cabello castaño, que estaba atado en una coleta alta. En la mesa había dejado tres tarros de cerveza, una jarra del mismo líquido y un plato de botanas, eran pequeños pretzels.

-Ah… esta noche es para disfrutar, la última noche de mi bella libertad comprada-tomo uno de los tarros y dio un largo trago, acabándose más de la mitad del envase y después llevarse a la boca uno de los bocadillos.

-En verdad hombre, eres insoportable- dijo Jean en tono divertido mientras tomaba su tarro y de la misma forma le dio un largo trago.

-Ustedes, en verdad… les gustan las emociones fuertes- Armin agarró su tarro y lo miro por un corto periodo, terminando por darle un pequeño trago.

-Vamos, déjenme disfrutar, el día de mañana será un muy, pero muy largo día- dijo Eren mientras le daba un corto trago a su cerveza.

-Pues quiero hacer un brindis por el próximo Rey y futuro hombre casado. ¡Por Eren!-

-¡Por Eren!-

-Por mí y mis planes frustrados.-

La noche prosiguió entre risas y comentarios sarcásticos, comentarios inapropiados, las bebidas jamás se hicieron esperar, la convivencia con la misma gente del pueblo que algún día gobernaría le daba la tranquilidad a su consciencia de que tal vez no estaba cometiendo un error, mientras su gente pudiera disfrutar de esas alegrías pasajeras, aunque eso significara tener que sacrificar parte de su felicidad y vivir por siempre al lado de una mujer que no amaba, ni muchos menos deseaba. Solo por esos pequeños detalles valía la pena ese matrimonio arreglado.

.

.

.

.

Las aguas del mar aun estaban alebrestadas, el cielo daba la impresión de ser una gran nube negra con varios rayos atravesándola, bajo las aguas no era diferente del exterior, los seres marinos buscaban un refugio, miles de soldados ayudaban a otros seres a buscar un lugar seguro.

-Alguien me puede explicar ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- decía un tritón de cola azul marino, cabello ceniza, mientras hacía señales de avanzar a un banco de peces.

-El Rey Ackerman está enojado- contesto una sirena que tenía una cola de color rosa pastel, cabello corto de tonalidad naranja, mientras tomaba algunos de los corales para llevarlos a una piedra que estaba cerca y meterlos ahí.

-Y ahora ¿Por qué?- pregunto otro tritón de cola amarilla, cabello negro y casquete corto, que hacia señalizaciones a los animales marinos mas grandes.

-El príncipe, está decidido a salir a la superficie- contesto la sirena de cola rosada.

-De nuevo el príncipe causando problemas- dijo el tritón de cola azul marino, haciendo una expresión de desagrado.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si pudiéramos culparlo, con el padre que se carga…- comento la sirena de cola rosada

-Shh! Recuerda que su padre es nuestro Rey- comento otro tritón de cola verde y de cabello rubio atado en una coleta.

-Ya lo sé, pero, me gustaría poder ayudarlo- dijo la sirena

-Nadie puede ayudar al príncipe- comento el tritón de cola azul, mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos.

-Claro que si, solo existen tres personas en este vasto océano que podría ayudarlo- cometo el tritón de cola amarilla, mientras esperaba a que terminara de pasar un grupo de tortugas.

-Vamos no creo que los brujos del mar lo quieran ayudar, desde que el Rey los exilio por querer usar humanos para cuestiones mágicas, ellos han mantenido un odio enorme a la familia real-dijo el tritón verde.

-Bueno, podría intentarlo…- respondió esperanzada la sirena.

-Sera mejor que le digamos al comandante Erwin, él sabrá que hacer, sin mencionar que es el entrañable amigo del príncipe.- disgustado y altanero respondió el tritón amarillo.

-Sí, pero solo lo es porque le conviene tener ciertos beneficios en la corte- en tono molesto y sarcástico comento el tritón azul mientras se acomodaba de manera relajada, -Oigan, ahí viene el comandante, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar-

-No sé qué es lo que estabas haciendo tú, pero yo si estaba trabajando- objeto el tritón amarillo

-¿Le vamos a decir lo del príncipe?- cuestionó la sirena

-Por favor, como si no estuviera enterado de lo que ese niño mimado hace- respondió el tritón azul

-Vamos Auro, sabes que el príncipe puede ser todo menos mimado- le reprendo la sirena

-Siempre nos causa problemas- se defendió Auro

-Y aun así te atreves a imitarlo, tratando de ser un hombre serio y genial, sabes ese estilo no te queda- se burlo la sirena mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su boca y tratar de ocultar su sonrisa

-Petra, eso no se vale, soy un hombre genial y serio, ese niñato es el que me imita- comento molesto Auro, mientras se enderezaba y colocaba sus manos a la altura de sus caderas.

-Sí, si Auro, lo que digas, pero Petra tiene razón, deberías de dejar de imitar al joven príncipe, eso no te queda, hasta te ves mal.- se burlo el tritón verde.

-Ah?! Tú también Erd- comenzaba a sonar desesperado al no encontrar apoyo en sus compañeros. Al tener solo una esperanza, miro en dirección cal tritón de cola amarilla, buscando un comentario que lo salvara de ser la comidilla de ese momento.

-Lo siento pero estoy con ellos- contesto el tritón, mientras lo veía entre divertido y con compasión.

-No puede ser Gunter, estaba seguro de que tu si me conocías- reprocho fingiendo molestia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y les daba la espalda.

-Como sea, debemos continuar, al parecer durara por un largo tiempo la molestia del Rey.-dijo Petra mientras recuperaba la compostura.

-Y si hacemos un sacrificio, para que esté contento por unos días?- comento divertido Auro en lo que seguía viendo todo el trafico marino que se estaba generando en esos momentos.

-A veces dices más idioteces de las normales, Auro.- le regaño Petra, frunciendo el ceño y viéndolo de manera molesta.

-Solo era una idea, quiero descansar- trato de disculparse Auro al ver que había cometido un error con su comentario inapropiado.

-Entonces ponte a trabajar- le recriminaron al unisonó.

Bajo las cristalinas aguas marinas, pasando el área de arrecifes, se elevaba un volcán apagado, del cual grandes torres se erguían, una mezcla entre corales, piedras, magma y restos de barcos unidos daban forma a lo que era el palacio de las Sirenas, lugar donde las sirenas vivían, notándose en su estructura la división de clases sociales que se hacía, en los alrededores grandes restos barcos se encontraban marcando el territorio del edificio.

En las forma de rosa de los vientos, se encontraban los costados de los barcos, haciendo referencia a la señalización de los cuatro puntos básicos cardinales, mientras que las proas señalizaban los puntos intermedios. A simple vista no se alcanzaba a vislumbrar la forma que tenía dicha barrera, sin embargo, al tomar un poco de altura se podía ver que en el centro se encontraba el palacio siendo el rededor la rosa de los vientos.

El palacio era de un negro con brillo grafito, que gracias a la poca luz que llegaba a esa profundidad se podía ver lo majestuoso del edificio, jugando con los colores que penetraban.

Era un de plante regular, de tendencia cuadrada, con cuatro torres cuadrangulares de doble planta, unidas en sus esquinas por cortinas de murallas, era la primera vista que se tenía para después poder observar lienzos de muralla que unían las cuatro torres con un segundo muro por sus esquinas interiores y conforman un espacio de unos treinta metros y ponía en comunicación las primeras plantas de las cuatro torres con los muros internos.

Un segundo muro se elevaba de manera circular mostrando las primeras torres de vigilancia, con terminación de cúpulas acebolladas, dirigidas a los puntos cardinales.

Los muros siguientes eran una recopilación de varias torres, las cuales se dividían en cuatro tipos, al este las cúpulas seguían el modelo esférico, al oeste tenían un modelo floral, al sur la cúpulas tenían una mezcla de formas esféricas con terminaciones en pirámide cuadrada, al norte mostraban cúpulas de pirámide circular, dejando en el entro un espacio desinado a un tipo jardín, tapado por una serie de cristales decolores. Sirenas y tritones, nadaban por toda la estructura, innumerables tipos de animales marinos, nadaban a los alrededores, unos entrando otros saliendo.

En las entrañas del castillo, por todos los pasillos, se podía escuchar una estruendosa voz masculina, resonando en las paredes, alertando a todo ser vivo que estuviera cerca de la zona. Las exclamaciones provenían de la sala del Rey. La cual se encontraba en la entrada norte del castillo, teniendo una de las torres más altas de toda la estructura.

Decorado el salón se podían ver cuatro arcos ojivalados apuntalando, con un relieve en formas marinas, dando la impresión de que tenían vida, algas, arrecifes, peces, estaban tallados, para unirse en un techo que terminaba con la abertura de la torre. El trono del rey se elevaba al menos unos cuatro metros en una base circular cónica que daba alusión a las algas marinas, que llevaban al asiento en el cual el respaldo tenía forma de coral redondo con un terminado en coral pétreo.

En la base del trono, se encontraba un joven tritón de aleta morada, piel blanca, ojos azul grisáceos, cabello corto rapado en la parte de la nuca de un negro torna sol, sus facciones mostraban una molestia y fastidio, mientras que su cuerpo se mostraba de la aleta relajada y del torso una seguridad infranqueable. Mientras miraba hacia el trono, donde se encontraba el rey, que sentado de forma imponente, miraba con fastidio al muchacho.

-He dicho que no saldrás a la superficie Levi- su mirada se afilaba, la poca luz que penetraba por la estructura le daba una imagen más seria.

-Tsk, el hecho de que te comentara no era para pedirte permiso, solo era un aviso de lo que haría- con un tono de voz moderado, arrogante respondía mientras veía a los demás sirvientes esconderse tras las columnas del gran salón.

-Explícame una cosa Levi, ¿Por qué diablos deseas salir a la superficie? ¿Qué acaso no quieres tomar mi lugar para cuando yo muera?-

-¿Perdón? No me digas ¿Qué está en tus planes heredarme el trono?- su voz se volvió persuasiva, sin inmutar su cuerpo ante la clara amenaza del rey.

-Eres mi único estúpido hijo, ¿Qué esperabas, que viviera eternamente? ¿Acaso esos malditos maestros no te han enseñado nada?-

Lentamente los estruendosos gritos se dejaban de resonar por el salón, mostrando como centro a los dos tritones, la servidumbre y demás seres que nadaban cerca, mantenían su distancia. No era la primera vez que escuchaban esa conversación, no era la primera vez que el joven príncipe retara con sus decisiones a su padre, sin embargo era la primera vez que el príncipe se mantenía sereno ante los gritos del rey. Normalmente cuando comenzaba a alterarse, era el primero en salir del salón y dejar a su padre haciendo su rabieta.

-Ahora si me reconoces como tu maldito hijo ¿No? Después de que me alejaras- su voz se había vuelto dura, su cuerpo se había colocado en posición de defensa.

-Maldita sea Levi, no esperes que actué como padre estas alturas, tu madre era la que se encargaba de darte esas necesidades afectuosas por ambos- acallado por el contrario contrajo su rostro en una mueca de completa molestia.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Acaso si quiera recuerdas como era ella? ¿Cómo nos trataba a ambos?- una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en sus labios- Maldito di la verdad, tu… tu…- su rostro se comenzó a contraer de dolor, evitando que su frase fuera terminada, su voz estaba flaqueando, sonando débil, perdiéndose en los sonidos del fondo.

-Claro que la recuerdo, era mi esposa pequeño estúpido y la única sirena de la que me pude enamorar dentro de este vasto mar, es algo que jamás podre negar, mocoso insolente- reclinándose en su trono, mostrándose más relajado, escondiendo un tras las sombras de su rostro una mueca de dolor, sabiendo que había tocado un punto sensible para ambos, que daría fin a la discusión.

-Hijo de… - empuñando sus manos bajo la mirada por breves segundos para elevarla y mostrar una mirada de triunfo ante sus últimas palabras, ya que daría el golpe final al ya pisoteado orgullo del poderoso rey de los mares.

-Como sea, vejestorio ya no sirves para nada más que gobernar, y para poner fin a esta estúpida discusión, te parezca o no, subiré a la superficie- se dio la vuelta pero antes de avanzar dio su golpe – Y si yo fuera tú, buscaría a otra inocente sirena para que engendrará al bastardo que tomara el trono, pues como sabrás a mi no me interesa heredar tu reino de mierda- sin más se dirigió a la salida, nadando lo más rápido posible para no dar lugar a una nueva discusión.

-¡LEVI!- fue lo último que se escucho salir del salón.

Nado por los pasillos, pasando por el gran jardín, por los túneles que conectaban con los muros secundarios, para al fin llegar a la salida sur, nado lo más lejos que su aleta le permitió, deteniéndose en la nada, se sentía molesto, frustrado. Una serie de imágenes se apodero de su mente, recuerdos de su madre, de esos bellos momentos donde se sentía protegido y apoyado, querido y necesitado.

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos, le destrozaban profundamente, recordar a su madre era el punto débil de su fortaleza. Jamás le perdonaría a su padre el no haber estado el día en que una bruja de mar le arrebatara la vida a su madre. Dejando sus pensamientos de nuevo dentro de su mente, se apretó el puente de su nariz, esperando a despejar más sus ideas. Por el momento necesitaba saber a donde su dolor y frustración lo habían llevado.

Observo a su alrededor, todos los seres que vivían bajo esas aguas, nadaban en orden buscando refugio, siendo guiados por guardias y todo personal competente que estaban bajo el mando de su padre.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Bueno este será mi segundo Fic largo… así que espero contar con su apoyo, si buscan el primero lo elimine hace mucho porque ya no supe que hice y mejor lo elimine y ahora quiero volver a intentarlo a ver qué tal me quedan las secuencias jajajaja ok no mal chiste pero bueno espero contar con su apoyo._

 _Espero que este fic sea de menos de 10 caps si es posible 5 pero depende de mí alocada imaginación y mis ganas de escribir y ohhh sorpresa…. ¿qué creen? Ya…Tengo BETA y soy feliz… pero también depende de ella jejeje y claro su apoyo._

 _Y cada cuando actualizare…? aún no sé muy bien eso… creo que me caracterizo por tardar en subir algo... pero tratare que sea lo más pronto posible... por el momento ya tengo el prox cap jojojojojo ese lo subo la otra semana por que ohh sorpresaaaa ya está beteado…. Y si soy feliz… lalalalalalaraa…_

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de ante mano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna)_

 _P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW… son el motor de cada actualización….. literal…. Ustedes son mi motor….._


	2. Chapter 2

NT: Jojojo es una historia de Sirenas… a decir verdad es "La Sirenita" de Disney… pero a mi manera jajajaja,

Jajaja y bueno recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen son parte del fabuloso mundo de **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN** y su querido padre ósea el autor es **Isayama**

La pareja que veremos es **Levi x Eren**

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

 **Capítulo 2**

El sol salía orgulloso tras las montañas que delimitaban el reino de Trost, dando lugar a un nuevo día, aun se podían divisar algunas nubes oscuras, el mar aún se encontraba alebrestado, pero los vientos eran fuertes y favorables para poder adentrarse en los navíos.

La luz entraba por una ventana de la habitación del bar, lugar donde momentos antes había tenido parte a una celebración sin sentido. Sin poder ni si quiera llegar a su verdadero destino, los tres jóvenes optaron por permanecer en el lugar.

Los rayos del sol alcanzaron al castaño, que comenzaba a despertar gracias al abrazador toque de la luz que se infiltraba por la ventana. Arrugo su entre cejo, abriendo lentamente sus preciosos ojos.

Una vez que se encontró despierto y sin la posibilidad de volver a dormir, comenzó a desperezarse, estiro sus brazos, tenso sus piernas. De un rápido recorrido busco a sus dos acompañantes, los cuales por alguna extraña razón se encontraban abrazados en la otra cama.

Salió de la cama lo más silenciosamente posible, dejaría que descansaran un poco más, ya que en un par de horas, se enfrentarían a las misteriosas aguas y emprenderían lo que sería su último viaje juntos y deseaba aprovechar ese momento, disfrutarlo lo más posible que el tiempo pudiera permitirles.

Camino hacia la ventana, admirando el despertar del pueblo, el panadero se apresuraba abrir las puertas de su local, la florista corría al pozo para obtener la más fresca agua de lluvia que beneficiaría a sus flores ese día. Los admiraba a todos.

- _Ojala algún día, solo por un momento, me permitan disfrutar de la libertad que ofrece esta vida, por unos instantes olvidar el peso de mis hombros y poder ser lo que yo desee, solo por un momento_ \- sus ojos se cristalizaban con su pensamiento, un par de lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Permaneció en la ventana admirando el bello paisaje que le permitía divagar en sus adentros de lo que él consideraba una vida ideal.

Regreso su mirada a sus amigos, que aún permanecían placenteros en los brazos de Morfeo. Dejando que una débil curva se marcara en sus labios. Hasta que una ligera punzada comenzaba a sentirse en su cabeza. Tanto alcohol en su organismo comenzaba a hacer estragos, recordándole mordazmente el motivo de su embriaguez la noche pasada.

Busco un poco de agua, con la mirada, encontrando una jarra sobre una mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. A paso lento, se acercó, encontrando tres vasos y una nota recargada en estos.

En la tarjeta se encontraba una nota, perfectamente escrita, con una caligrafía suave y delicada; repaso la letras con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo en relieve que se creó al ser trazada. Sasha era muy buena amiga, siempre preocupándose por él en las sombras de las apariencias.

" _Mi querido amigo, no te deprimas, la vida siempre puede tener grandes sorpresas, tendrás un largo viaje, pero recuerda, el mar te puede contar y dar paso a las mejores aventuras y descubrimientos, aprende y disfruta de tu viaje, pues no sabes lo que sus adentros pueden depararte… Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, aquí en esta taberna, siempre tendrás un lugar al cual llegar._

 _Con todo mi cariño, Sasha Brauss"_

Sonrió para sus adentros, guardando la bella nota en el diario de viaje que siempre llevaba, tomo un vaso y sirvió un poco de agua. El punzón de su cabeza había disminuido considerablemente. Mientras ingería el bello líquido, volvió sus ojos a donde se encontraban cómodamente dormidos sus amigos.

- _Si Marco viera esto, probablemente Jean, ya no tendría oportunidad con el chico_.- pensaba mientras dirigía su mirada a su mejor amigo Armin. Lo veía contento, cómodo, de las pocas veces que mostraba esa expresión estando con otra persona, siendo lo normal, que cuanto se veía de esa manera era porque tenía un libro nuevo o una de sus investigaciones daba frutos.

Dejo el vaso en la mesa y se quedó quieto por unos instantes.

Volvió a sonreír y de manera sigilosa comenzó a caminaren direcciona a la puerta, necesitaba tener algo en el estómago antes de que los nervios lo consumieran por completo.

Un ligero chirrido sonó de la puerta cuando la abrió, haciendo que su rubio amigo se comenzara a estremecer sin hacer que despertara por completo, lo cual solo lo hacía articular somnolientamente.

-¿A dónde vas? Aún es muy temprano para ir al puerto- hablo el rubio casi en un susurro, arrastrando las palabras.

-Voy a bajar a comer algo, ustedes sigan descansando- comento antes de salir por completo del cuarto y sigilosamente cerrar la puerta.

Camino por un largo pasillo, que era alumbrado por los rayos del sol, escuchando el sonido de varias voces que algunas reían, otras hablaban dando a entender que el día en la taberna estaba comenzando.

Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras, quedándose en el descanso, observando como todos reían y jugaban, mientras estaban de un lado para el otro, limpiando mesas, barriendo, trapeando, todos realizaban alguna actividad, entre tanto paseo, nadie se había percatado que de su presencia, ni de que los estaba observando.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato admirando como trabajaban. Podía notar como Sasha era regañada por comerse algunas de las botanas que estaban preparando. Vio como Connie, un chico bajo, de cabeza casi rapada, de piel blanca, que es amigo de la castaña, tomaba bocadillos y cual niño, los guardaba en sus bolsillos y de manera discreta se los iba dando racionalmente a su amiga.

Sentado en el último escalón, siendo un observador silencioso, entre uno de los jugueteos de los chicos, se percataron de su presencia, con una expresión de eterna ternura y diversión en sus facciones. Para nadie dentro de esa taberna, les era secreto que él era el príncipe de Trost y futuro heredero de la corona.

-Su alteza. Muy buenos días- le hablo y reverencio una chica de piel morena, pecosa, llamada Ymir, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Eren, ya que esa chica por lo regular es más irrespetuosa y arrogante hacia su persona y en general, aún más cuando se encontraban con muchas personas en su alrededor o solo con el personal necesario dentro de la taberna. Frente a sus compañeros, se comportaba de manera sumisa y servicial.

Bajo la mirada un poco decepcionado, sin borrar una triste sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios- Ymir, buenos días, ¿Podrías dejar las formalidades? Sabes que me molesta que me hablen de esa manera, actúa normal y llámame Eren ¿Quieres?- regreso su vista hacia la chica, mostrando una sonrisa más animada y amable, de la cual se podían ver unas bellas perlas blancas y brillantes, que eran su perfecta dentadura; un hermoso brillo inocente se ilumino en sus ojos esmeralda.

Se levantó lentamente de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia donde todos se encontraban, para poder saludar a todos los presentes.

Camino al centro del gran salón, deteniéndose y girando sobre su eje, levanto los brazos y con una sonrisa encandiladora saludo- Muy buenos días a todos- habló, para después ir bajando lentamente los brazos.

-¡Su alteza! Muy buenos días- Respondieron todos al unisonó y hacían una respetuosa reverencia. Eren solo pudo suavizar su mirada y asentir para darles el permiso a todos de poder seguir con sus actividades.

Sasha, no perdiendo el tiempo, camino hacia él, lo más rápido que el piso mojado y sus pies se lo podían permitir. Una vez que estaban juntos, lo tomo por el brazo para ofrecerle una de las mesas que acababan de limpiar y que ya podía ser utilizada.

-Eren, mira toma asiento aquí, ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? ¿Qué preparemos algo para tu largo viaje?- ofreció la castaña, su mirada se notaba que estaba sumamente nerviosa mirando a sus alrededores y llevándose un poco de pan que le acaba de dar Connie.

-No bueno Sasha- un deje de burla provenía de su palabras-Contigo no se puede, si continuas, dejaras a más de una persona sin el valioso alimento- comento divertido mientras evadía el ofrecimiento de la mesa a su amiga.

-Solo cállate, de todas maneras nadie se ha dado cuenta- hablo con la boca llena, buscando poder pasarse el bocado.

Rio un poco antes de contestarle a su amiga- Sasha, ¿Puedo comer en la cocina? Sabes que no me gusta sentirme privilegiado y mucho menos llamar la atención- bajo su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

Cuando estaba a punto de poder tragar el bendito alimento, comenzó a verlo fija y cuidadosamente, con un pensamiento rápido, suspiro y pasando el bocado, se dio la vuelta, dirigiendo sus pasos a la entrada de la cocina.

Sin darse la vuelta y dándole la espalda a su amigo; que la veía entre sorprendido y confundido le grito- ¡Hey! Sígueme, no te quedes ahí parado. ¿Qué acaso no tenías hambre y ganas de comer como la gente normal? Vamos muévete, Cariño- su voz llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Que igual que el receptor, miraban sorprendidos y confundidos la escena.

En completo silencio, vieron como el joven príncipe caminaba todo abochornado hacia la cocina. Las miradas se volvieron juguetonas y sugerentes. A pasos antes de alcanzar a la castaña, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, así como las burlas hacia la inexistente insinuación que había hecho Sasha.

Sin embargo, aun la presencia de Eren en ese establecimiento, alteraba a más de uno, en muchos sentidos, ya que nadie en el pueblo sabía, ni reconocía que él era el príncipe y futuro rey; así que si algo mal salía o algo malo pasaba y ese pequeño conejo se encontraba en medio de la cacería, los pobres trabajadores pagarían con su cabeza y eso era lo que más temían.

Una vez que pasaron el vergonzoso momento, cuando entraron a la cocina, se podía observar que estaba más ajetreada y ruidosa que la parte de afuera. Las cacerolas caían, chocaban entre ellas, el ruido de los trastes siendo lavados, las personas hablando y riendo alegremente, la comida siendo cocinada, toda clase de sonidos caseros se escuchaban en el amplio cuarto, llenando de varias sensaciones al ojiverde.

Caminaban sigilosamente, Sasha iba al frente y Eren la seguía, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una mesa que daba vista a toda la cocina. La mesa tenia algunos de los elementos necesarios para comenzar el día con el sagrado alimento llamado desayuno.

Sasha hizo un pequeño espacio en la mesa, para que ambos pudieran comer lo más cómodamente si es que eso era posible, permitiendo a Eren tomar asiento, ella comenzó de ir a un lado a otro, juntando los platos, vasos y cubierto que utilizarían.

Tomo una de las jarras que contenía jugo de naranja recién preparado y lo sirvió al príncipe con grandiosa maestría, haciendo un efecto cascada en ambos vasos y sin derramar gota. Dejo los vasos en la mesa y comenzó a correr para buscar algo rápido y sencillo de cocinar.

Opto por unos huevos frescos que no habían sido utilizados para el uso de ese día, de una de las ollas sirvió un poco de café, colocándolo en las flamas. Ese día desayunarían un par de huevos revueltos con panceta y café recién preparado. A su parecer, era un platillo demasiado pueblerino, pero que de alguna manera le animaba el alma y le encantaba degustar cada que podía ir al pueblo y perder por unos días el tiempo.

Mientras Sasha cocinaba, Eren tomó una rebanada de pan en lo que disfrutaba de ver como trabajaban, cómo iban corriendo de un lado para otro y ante todo lo que pasaban aun podían mantener una singular alegría en sus rostros y en sus acciones.

Esa sería una de las cosas que extrañaría ver, el poder llegar en las tardes y pasarse todo lo que restaba de la misma y toda la noche bebiendo y divirtiéndose con cosas tan sencillas con los chicos de la taberna y sus amigos, la sensación de pertenecer y poder mezclarse por breves momentos y ser uno más del pueblo, ser un igual.

Termino de preparar los alimentos y rápidamente comenzó a servirlos, en los platos que tenía cerca de ella, dejo las sartenes y las ollas en un lavabo y como la mesera que era, se acomodó los platos en los ante brazos llevándolos a la peña mesa donde se encontraban. Ágilmente llevo los demás utensilios que utilizarían o creía que usarían.

Sasha no despegaba su vista del castaño, veía como sus facciones cambiaban drásticamente de una melancólica a una suave, amable, le gustaba ver esas expresiones en su amigo. Tomó un poco de café mientras mantenía su mirada fija en su compañero. Después de unos instantes decidió animar un poco más al castaño, pues aún no lo veía muy convencido de lo que haría en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Eren- llamo su atención, haciéndole cambiar sus facciones a una de contrariedad- Sabes bien que podrás seguir disfrutando de esas pequeñas situaciones, no porque te obliguen a casarte, quiere decir que ya no podrás ir al pueblo y mezclarte como vil camaleón entre las personas, que no vas a convivir con ellos nunca más. Al contrario, eso te da más puntos a favor, tendrás la confianza de tu gente, ya que, conoces y has visto y vivido las necesidades que gobiernan fuera de la perfección de palacio.- tomó de nuevo de su café dando un ligero suspiro.

Eren la observaba ensimismado, no podía creer lo que la castaña le comentaba, ¿Tanto era que sus facciones lo delataban al grado de que comprendan su verdadero temor con el matrimonio? Pensó un poco más lo que había dicho Sasha, bajo la mirada a su plato casi intacto, jugando con el cubierto y comenzó a explicar.

-Sasha, la verdad es que va un poco más de eso, digo, tú conoces también como yo a Mikasa, las has tratado de mujer a mujer, de amiga a amiga y has visto como es de posesiva, de acosadora, técnicamente cuando viene a palacio de visita, no puedo salir de esos malditos muros- dio un suspiro cansado recordando todo lo que pasaba cuando venía de visita.

-Si Eren, pero sabes bien que si lo hablas con ella, hasta cierto punto te da tu libertad…- detuvo su dialogo cuando Eren la vio molesto.

-Sasha en verdad, créeme eso no pasara, ella no me puede ver hablando con otra persona, sea del género que sea, porque se acerca me toma del brazo y comienza a buscar mi atención, comienza a hacer cosas que para el momento no son, me aleja de todo y de todos - comenzó a apretar sus manos recordando todas la veces que fue alejado de personas interesantes e influyentes.

Llevo su cabeza a sus manos demostrando una desesperación contenida -En verdad Sasha, solo hago esto por el bienestar del pueblo, quiero evitar futuros problemas, quiero que la gente sea feliz aun a costa de la mía y si la boda puede evitar una posible guerra con el reino de Sina, pues que así sea- elevo su mirada y miro hacia la chica con su mirada característica e inigualable: Determinación.

La chica comprendió el verdadero problema, no dio paso a seguir con esa conversación, pues gracias a que el chico era cliente frecuente, conocía bien el significado de ese matrimonio arreglado y las palabras de su amigo.

-Lo siento mucho Eren- fue lo único que pudo decir ante la afirmación del contrario- De todas maneras, quiero que siempre recuerdes esto. TODOS EN ESTA TABERNA TE QUEREMOS Y APOYAMOS. CUALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITES SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE PODRAS CONTAR Y CONFIAR CON NOSOTROS- llevo su mano al hombro de su amigo y dio unos ligeros apretones, era su forma de darle apoyo moral en silencio. El castaño solo asintió ante la reafirmación de ese hecho.

Volvieron a estar en silencio, comiendo tranquilamente mientras observaban a los demás trabajar. Para cuando terminaron de desayunar, ya todos estaban exhaustos de tanto limpiar y correr de un lado a otro. Sasha comenzó a recoger la mesa, llevando los platos y vasos hacia una tarja, se acomodó las mangas de su vestido y se dedicó a lavar los trastes para terminar secándose las manos en el mandil que llevaba atado en la cadera.

Caminaba de regreso con su acompañante dando le un abrazo por la espalda y dejando un amistoso beso en su mejilla y una cálida sonrisa. Eren le devolvió el gesto, la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia su pecho para darle un fuerte abrazo, acercándose a su oreja y susurrar- Gracias por todo, prometo que aun enjaulado seguiré buscando mi libertad y volaré a casa, que es el lugar donde están todos aquellos a los que quiero y me quieren- se separó lentamente para al momento de poder ver su rostro, encontrarse un par de ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir, las cuales le daban un tono brilloso e inocente a la castaña.

El silencio se mantuvo, la comunicación era no verbal, solo sus miradas comprendían el mensaje que las palabras sobraban de explicar. Eren solo pudo terminar ese momento, dando una de sus mejores sonrisas, la única que lo caracterizaba: Determinado, juguetón.

Sasha solo asintió en respuesta de la sonrisa, dando por terminada su plática, para regresar con sus deberes en la parte de enfrente de la taberna y dejando a Eren terminar su bebida y su extraña afición a ver a sus compañeros trabajar y divertirse.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol iluminaba los campos, los caminos, dejando un sendero de luz y calidez. El palacio real no era la excepción, apenas los rayos del sol entraban por los enormes cristales coloridos, mostrando que ya había actividad dentro de los gruesos muros. Sirvientes caminando de aquí para allá, algunos dando órdenes, otros acatando las mismas.

Los grandes reyes, Grisha y Carla Jeager, ya se encontraban desayunando en el gran salón de la realeza, el silencio gobernaba entre ellos, sólo el choque de los cubiertos contra los platos, los pasos de los sirvientes caminando de un lado a otro resonaban rompiendo el silencio por momentos.

A las afueras de ese gran salón, por los alargados pasillos, resonaban unos pasos que iban a gran velocidad. Se detuvieron al estar frente a una gran puerta de maderas finas y tallado floral.

Abriendo sin aviso, dejo ver a un capitán de uniforme negro con líneas plateadas, portaba en el torso orgulloso una banda roja la cual contenía insignias de sus logros y de los rangos que había obtenido, cargaba jactancioso en su cintura una par de espadas y dagas; se detuvo a unos pasos de la gran mesa real.

Haciendo una reverencia-Disculpad mi brusca intromisión sus altezas- elevo su mirada hacia su gobernantes que lo observaban molestos y algo curiosos por lo brusco de su entrada.

-Decid ¿A qué has venido desde temprano, capitán?- cuestiono Grisha, teniendo un tono molesto y autoritario.

-Su majestad…-dudo por unos momentos -el príncipe Eren ha desaparecido… de nuevo- su voz bajo de tono, mientras desviaba su mirada ante la revelación de la noticia.

Ante la noticia, los reyes se miraron mutuamente, ambos conocían el significado. Grisha solo suspiro cansadamente y regreso su vista hacia el caballero que aún se mantenía haciendo reverencia.

-Capitán, revisen el pueblo, lugar por lugar, el Príncipe debió de haberse quedado en el anoche por culpa de la tormenta, si es necesario, usen la fuerza para llevarlo al palacete de la playa- Ordeno, conociendo las malas costumbres que tenía su hijo. Sabía que estaba buscando ganar tiempo e idear algo y librarse de su destino.

-Como ordene Majestad- hizo otra reverencia pero ahora llevando su puño derecho al pecho donde se encuentra el corazón y el puño izquierdo lo llevo a su espalda. Dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta, a instantes de salir, fue detenido por la reina. Sin darse la vuelta, escucho la petición.

-Zeke… trata con cariño a tu hermano, no seas rudo.- comento Carla mientras suavizaba su mirada y bebía tranquilamente de su jugo.

-Como usted ordene… madre- siguió su camino, para cuando salió y cerró la puerta, sus manos ya estaban hechas puño, buscaba poder controlar la ira y la frustración que se generaba en su pecho.

-Eren idiota- comento en voz baja antes de dar paso a la búsqueda de su hermano menor.

Camino por los largos pasillos del castillo, mientras empuñaba sus manos, trato de no darle muchas vueltas a la desaparición de su hermano, sin embargo, él estaba más molesto por la actitud que sus padres habían tenido.

En su camino, algunos recuerdos inundaban su mente, llenaban su corazón de dudas y hacían que sus ojos sintieran la temible sensación de lágrimas.

Camino hasta llegar a la parte trasera del palacio, se dividía en varios arcos y puertas, era la parte donde se encontraban los almacenes, las caballerizas, algunas habitaciones para los sirvientes entre otras cosas.

Camino hasta la puerta que daba a las caballerizas; donde un grupo de cien hombres se alistaba para partir en la búsqueda del joven príncipe.

Un hombre de uniforme negro y de líneas grises lo esperaba con una charola en mano y una sonrisa angustiada, viendo la expresión corporal de su capitán, entendiendo su más temible miedo.

-Capitán Jeager… sus majestades…- cayo sus palabras cuando el contrario quedo frente a él y lanzo una mirada de molestia y decepción, emociones que un momento jamás se creía que podrían coincidir en una mirada.

-Sí, Hannes, ellos pidieron buscarlo y llevarlo a toda costa al palacete de la playa.- bajo su mirada y comenzó a despojarse de algunos de los accesorios que por protocolo debe portar al estar en presencia de los reyes, colocándolos con sumo cuidado sobre la charola que tenía enfrente.

-Comprendo, Zeke, y tú…- vacilo unos momentos antes de terminar su oración, dudando en su preguntar o dejarse llevar por lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento.

-No, Hannes, no estoy bien, estoy lleno de emociones revueltas en este momento, desearía que Eren fuera libre de elegir, que lo dejaran en paz, él no tiene la culpa de lo que yo decidí…- sus manos de nuevo se volvieron puños buscando contener la ira que se estaba manifestando de manera brutal por su cuerpo.

-No es tu culpa, Eren acepto sin más para que tú fueras libre de los cargos, para demostrarte lo que sentía por ti y el respeto que le tiene a tu trabajo como capitán y como su hermano-

-No Hannes, eso no debía pasar, yo debí haberme casado desde hace mucho, cuando aún era príncipe y así evitar esta tragedia, pero mi ansias de libertad y de querer cuidar al pueblo a mi manera, orillo a mi hermano menor a vivir una falsa libertad dentro de esta maldita jaula de oro-

-Pero él así lo quiere, él así lo decidió, no te tortures, mejor busca ser un gran apoyo tanto militar como familiar, para cuando él sea rey, se esa mano derecha política y su mano izquierda en lo familiar, necesitara más que el hecho de que te preocupa lo que está pasando-

-Hannes, no poder vivir en paz, cargando con esto, prometí a mis padres que no diría nada, a cambio de que me dejaran ser parte de la fuerza militar y poder renunciar a la corona.-

-Lo sé Zeke, lo sé y es por eso que debes de mantenerte fuerte en todo momento, sabes bien que tu hermano puede parecer todo, pero tonto no es, él sabe el verdadero motivo detrás de ese matrimonio, el conoce el motivo por el cual tu renunciaste y el hecho de que no te lo haga saber, es una gran demostración de que comprende la situación y los puntos de vista tanto de tus padres como el tuyo y las decisiones que han tomado.-

-¿En verdad piensas eso? ¿Tanto así lo hemos obligado a madurar?-

-Mi niño, desde muy jóvenes a ambos les fue inculcado el precio de la corona, desde muy jóvenes se les ha enseñado más de lo que deberían aprender, les han cortado las alas para que sepan conocer la verdad de una prisión-

-Hannes, prométeme que mientras vivas, también serás un apoyo incondicional para ambos, tanto para el suicida de mi hermano como para mí y que si llegara a pasar algo y yo no puedo estar tú te harás cargo de velar por él-

-¿Tan de repente pides algo que es más que obvio?- dio un suspiro- son como mis hijos y daré mi vida por su bienestar, aunque en el proceso me odien, me alejen, jamás los dejare caer y aunque sea el único pilar que tengan, seré fuerte para que salgan adelante.- sonrió cálidamente, buscaba reconfortarlo un poco.

-Gracias Hannes.- regreso la sonrisa, siendo esta más tranquila pero que aún albergaba muchas dudas.

-No tiene nada que agradecer capitán.- lo tomo del hombro y le dio un ligero apretón, en señal de entendimiento.

-Estas son las ordenes, quiero solamente a diez soldados para buscar a Eren, se dónde podría estar, pero en el peor de los casos él podría tratar de huir para poder ganar un poco más de tiempo, estoy seguro que planea algo, así que deben estar muy alertas, pero sobretodo, deben ser lo más cuidadosos posible, nadie en el pueblo se puede enterar de lo que está pasando, que ha huido el príncipe, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Como ordene-

Hannes se dio la vuelta, para ir en la búsqueda de los diez soldados de su máxima confianza para cumplir su misión. Dejando a Zeke en un mundo de pensamientos buscando formas de poder darle tiempo a su hermano.

- _Eren, prometo que no permitiré que esa boda se celebre, te prometo que serás libre.-_ pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su caballo para terminar de alistarlo.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de ante mano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción. Porque, que creen? mi beta hermosa está ocupada y no podrá por un tiempo ayudarme jajajaja Q_Q no fue bonito pero entiendo… aun asi preciosa Cielito lindo estaré esperando tu regreso(¿?_

 _Asi que no se si esperar a mi bella beta a que me haga un espacio en su agenda o subirlo al yolo….. a ver qué pasa(¿?_

 _Asagui Yakuza: Pequeña muchas gracias por tu bello comentario jojojojojo me animo mucho jejejejeje nos seguimos leyendo saluditos!_

 _P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW_


	3. Chapter 3

NT: Jojojo es una historia de Sirenas… a decir verdad es "La Sirenita" de Disney… pero a mi manera jajajaja,

Jajaja y bueno recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen son parte del fabuloso mundo de **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN** y su querido padre ósea el autor es **Isayama**

La pareja que veremos es **Eren** x **Levi**

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

 **Capítulo 3**

El día comenzaba en el puerto de manera agitada, pero alegre, los pescadores regresaban de hacer sus pescas, el mercado comenzaba a tener bullicio, los mercaderes gritaban a pulmón todo el producto que tenían, mostrándolo a todos los transeúntes, la vida en el puerto comenzaba como cada día, lleno de vida y júbilo, a pesar de haber pasado una noche fatal a causa de la tormenta.

A pesar de los estragos, los capitanes y marineros revisaban sus barcos con detenimiento, esperando no encontrar grandes daños en las cubiertas de sus bellos navíos, otros hacían cuentas de los daños que se habían generado.

-Capitán, tenemos problemas, parte del mástil y de la cubierta tienen daños considerables – reportaba un marinero a su capitán que revisaba las partes de los camarotes.

-¿Qué tan grave es el daño?- pregunto el capitán sin perder de vista los camarotes.

-Pues si queremos zarpar será dentro de una semana- respondió el marinero cruzándose de brazos y analizando la situación.

-Y en tres días debemos estar al menos ya de camino al Reino de Sina- respiro profundamente mientras pensaba en la situación pasados unos instantes, logro dar una solución.- Tendremos que pedir otro de los barcos al Rey, alisten todo en este barco y manden dos mensajeros, uno al palacio y otro al palacete donde está el Príncipe Eren, explicaran la situación y una vez que obtengamos el permiso del Rey, el nuevo barco y todo esté en orden zarparemos-

-Si señor- Se escuchó al unísono por parte de los marinos que se encontraban dentro de los camarotes.

Rápidamente comenzaron a escucharse pasos y movimiento en la parte de cubierta, así como en las bodegas. Todos los marinos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

El Almirante salió a cubierta y comenzó a dirigirse a la zona de abordaje, llamando a su vicealmirante Mike Zakarius, dejando claras órdenes que debían hacer.

-Mike, este barco será llevado a los astilleros reales y será reparado, cuando todo esté listo lo dejaran y esperaran ahí a nuevas órdenes, así mismo, iras llenando los formatos de daños-

\- ¿Esperaremos a que nos den el mismo barco o nos darán uno nuevo?-

-Ya mande mensajeros a palacio para dar a conocer la situación, la explicación de que se realizara y el permiso del Rey para usar otro barco, así mismo el príncipe estará enterado y se tomara acción de que se hará con él-

-De acuerdo Almirante Pixis-

-Bien, me retiro para comenzar con algunas cosas que harán falta-

-Almirante, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Técnicamente es lo que estás haciendo- comento con un tono de burla mientras sacaba de su abrigo una licorera.

-Sí, lo siento, pero ¿Usted está de acuerdo en dejar pasar tiempo, no es secreto que el príncipe ha hecho mil cosas para evadir este viaje al Reino de Sina y de esta forma posponer o romper su matrimonio…- se detuvo dando un profundo respiro analizando lo que continuaría diciendo- ¿Acaso usted… está en contra de ese matrimonio?- su voz sonaba inquisitiva y dudosa.

-Vaya, Zakarius , no se te escapa nada verdad?- su voz era en tono de burla así como sus facciones, a pesar de ser ya un hombre de edad, aun tenia rasgos juveniles, su piel morena aún se mantenía radiante a un con las arrugas, la falta de cabello gracias a su edad no le afectaba, era la juventud encarnada.

-Bueno, como dije no es secreto lo que el príncipe planea y eso es escabullirse de algunos de los decretos y labores reales.- sin apartar la vista del hombre frente a él, esperaba expectante un rasgo de duda.

-Bueno Mike, como has dicho, estoy encontra, pero no del matrimonio, sino de la forma en la que lo hacen, no creo necesario obligar a ese joven tan fuerte y audaz, a ser enjaulado, como has de saber la princesa Mikasa, es demasiado… como decirlo, exigente, cuando se trata del príncipe, nunca lo deja en paz, y bueno a como es la personalidad del heredero, sería un martirio su matrimonio, considero que sería una mala elección ya que en pocas palabras se le daría el trono al reino de Sina y se perdería Trost para siempre- dio un sorbo a su licorera viendo a lo lejos el mar.

-Pero, ¿Qué le hace pensar que el príncipe permitirá algo así?- las palabras del almirante lo dejaron pensativo, analizando la situación, sin encontrar sentido alguno.

-El simple hecho de cómo es la princesa, ¿Qué no las has visto como limita al príncipe? Él no le dice nada por respeto y por qué podría ocasionar alguna reacción negativa en ambos reinos, pero es gracias a eso, que ella se está saliendo con la suya, ella desea al príncipe y la única manera de obtenerlo es cortando sus alas, y de que mejor manera quitándole el poder de controlar su reino- dio otro trago a su bebida, limpiándose las comisuras y volviendo a guardarla en su abrigo.

-No, no había notado eso, siempre se ven… ¿Felices juntos?- con un tono de vergüenza y duda hablo, sintiendo las palabras de su superior un poco certeras.

-Vas entendiendo, ese es el punto, la máscara, pero los que conocemos al príncipe, podemos distinguir muchas de sus facciones y no dudes que el pueblo también está en contra, pero por ser algo ya estipulado, no pueden decir nada-

-¿A qué se refiere con que el pueblo también está en contra de ese matrimonio?- sus dudas crecían aún más, muchos detalles se le habían ido y apenas se percataba de muchas cosas.

-Mike, ¿Dónde es que vives? No es secreto que el príncipe, se la vive en el pueblo, compra cosas, consume en los locales, técnicamente nadie le da un trato especial porque él así lo pidió y por que según, es un secreto sus salidas al pueblo, todos lo conocen, es más, te puedo asegurar, saben mejor que le gusta y que no, a donde va si esta en determinada situación y que hace si hay problemas y en palacio, no saben ni pizca de él si no es por los sirvientes que viajan al pueblo-

-Tanto a ese nivel, ¿El príncipe es conocido?- sus sorpresa no cabía en sus facciones.

-¡Ay! Mike, en verdad, no sé cómo es que eres parte de la guardia real y no conocías esos detalles, ya te lo dije, para nadie es secreto, aunque todos aparenten no saberlo. Todos aman, quieren y por ende protegen al príncipe por eso y más.-

-Yo, en verdad no lo sabía, como usted dice, se supone que el príncipe se la vive en palacio aprendiendo para que en un futuro sea un gran gobernante- la dudas ahora si inundaban su mente, lo que siempre creyó que hacía de manera formidable, en realidad solo era un vacío en el tiempo.

Pixis lo miro divertido, sin decir palabra por unos instantes, ahora el analizaba a su mano derecha, después de unos instantes, regreso su vista al mar, donde ya se encontraba completamente en movimiento y las aguas se movían plácidamente.

-Te dejare otra tarea, después de que termines con el papeleo, iras al palacete y preguntaras casualmente por el príncipe, no lo hagas en forma de orden o algo parecido, finge que sabes dónde está y solo pregunta para confirmar algo,- fue lo último que dijo antes de continuar su descenso del barco, que parecía estar listo para ser llevado a los astilleros, dejando al vicealmirante con una laguna de dudas, que solamente siguiendo sus órdenes podría terminar de entender.

El barco estuvo listo para ser llevado a su lugar de reparación, dando órdenes claras, comenzaron a moverse y con ellos en el mar, las palabras de Pixis. Comenzaba a creer que en verdad ese matrimonio no tendría futuro y seria la completa ruina del reino.

Saliendo de puerto, un gran movimiento en el mar alerto el navío real, un grupo de pescadores se acercó al gran barco, con una clara expresión de angustia dibujada en sus rostros y en sus voces.

-Vicealmirante, un grupo de pescadores se acerca a gran velocidad a nosotros, ¿Qué hacemos?- comento un marino, mientras los demás esperaban órdenes.

-¿Qué es lo que desean?- saliendo de sus pensamientos dedicando atención al llamado de su subordinado.

-Han comentado que por causa de la tormenta de anoche, uno de los barcos quedo varado en la Isla de Mitras- comento el marino tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo en su relato.

-Bueno, como guardias del Reino, tenemos la obligación de acudir a un llamado de emergencia, usaremos este barco para ello. Diles que nos guíen a la zona, iremos a rescatar a nuestra gente-

-A la orden- hizo el saludo militar para luego girar y dar aviso de la decisión que había tomado.

-Así que, en verdad todo gira en torno a darle tiempo al príncipe, los dioses deben tenerle cierto favoritismo- comento para sí mismo mientras veía el mar y su extensión. Sonrío para sí mismo y terminar por comenzar a dar órdenes a los marinos.

-Vamos a rescatar a los náufragos que están en la Isla de Mitras, retrasara los planes del almirante, pero es nuestro deber como guardias, procurar la seguridad de nuestra gente, así que abran las velas, viren a babor y sigan a los pescadores- levanto la voz y alzando su mano dio las ordenes.

.

.

.

.

.

Pixis caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo, admirando el paisaje de personas trabajando arduamente, haciendo su rutina diaria, siendo de los pocos que admiraba y entendía la fascinación y embrujo que tenía el pueblo sobre el príncipe, porque amaba caminar y correr por esas anchas calles empedradas, llenas de vida y movimiento. Era todo un mundo completamente distinto a lo que vivía en palacio. Pasaba inadvertido por entre las personas, pues al igual que su joven soberano, todos sabían que él gustaba de caminar por las calles.

Camino por un largo rato, llegando al centro del pueblo, donde en un par de calles dio vuelta y llego a cierta taberna que a pesar de día, se notaba lleno de vida y alegrías, el movimiento era sorprendente a pesar de ser un lugar de mala muerte. Se acercó a la entrada; a punto de entrar, observo con cuidado a los soldados que vigilaban la entrada y a los caballos, pos sus expresiones, no han dormido en toda la noche.

-Señores, yo cuidare al príncipe, pueden ir al palacete o a donde les plazca ir a descansar y regresen al palacete antes del atardecer y continúen su labor.- ordeno, dándoles un respiro a los guardias, que ya no se hallaban totalmente en sus sentidos para continuar con su labor.

-A la orden- hicieron el saludo y rápidamente se subieron a sus caballos alejándose en dirección al mar.

-Vaya, de nuevo se olvidó de su guardia personal, en verdad será cabeza hueca- rio mientras comentaba para sí mismo y entraba al a taberna, que más de lo habitual se encontraba en un completo bullicio.

Dentro de la taberna era un completo caos, todos corrían de un lado a otro, con cajas y barriles, entraban y salían de la cocina, sin esperar un segundo a atender a quien sea que entrara.

Observo detenidamente el ajetreo, disfrutando de la vitalidad que mostraban los trabajadores, gritándose e insultándose ocasionalmente. Mientras que a lo lejos en una mesa, se encontraban dos jóvenes que conocía demasiado bien, ambos comiendo y mirando divertidamente la escena que se montaba en ese momento. Camino evadiendo a los trabajadores y se acercó a la mesa, siendo rápidamente notado por un rubio de ojos azules.

-Almirante Pixis- el joven se levantó de un solo movimiento, poniéndose en posición de firmes y haciendo el saludo, seguido por su compañero que se encontraba aún más sorprendido de la visita que tenían.

-En descanso- ordeno pesadamente, volviendo a sacar su licorera, -Y bien, ¿Dónde está el pequeño saltamontes?- pregunto mientras arrastraba una silla para poder sentarse.

-Si Señor- respondieron al unísono relajándose y regresando a sus asientos una vez que su superior se acomodó en la mesa.

-Bueno el príncipe se encuentra en el cuarto de arriba, está tomando una siesta antes de dirigirnos al muelle y emprender el viaje.- hablo el rubio, que se encontraba menos nervioso para responder.

-¿Aun no les han avisado?- pregunto extrañado, ya que claramente pidió que le avisaran al príncipe de los cambios de planes.

-Avisarnos, ¿Exactamente qué?- hablo el de cabello ceniza, una vez que salió de su sorpresa.

-Bueno, al parecer nadie en palacio conoce al príncipe- hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras volvía a tomar de su licorera y a limpiarse las comisuras.- Pedí que avisaran que hubo cambios en los planes, hoy no saldremos, ya que el barco que usaríamos quedo un poco dañado y sería un tanto riesgoso salir con un barco magullado, así que en lo que nos dan el permiso de usar otro y en lo que se vuelven a poner en orden las cosas, no saldremos de puerto sino hasta dentro de un par de días más, lo más probable es que para pasado mañana saldremos rumbo al reino de Sina- comento rápidamente y de manera concisa, los planes.

-Eso significa que…- Armin no termino de formular su oración ya que la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro del mayor decía todo.

-Significa, que nuestro amado príncipe, es igual de amado por los dioses, que le dan tiempo para que siga posponiendo lo inevitable y planee algo para cambiar su destino- sin más se levantó de la silla y acomodándola en el lugar de donde la había tomado, comenzó a caminar hacia otra mesa alejada de los jóvenes y de nuevo evadiendo a los trabajadores.

Se quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras del almirante, mil dudas comenzaron a rondar por sus mentes haciéndolos que se olvidaran del pequeño circo que los rodeaba y centrarse en esas palabras.

-Armin, Tú… Tú, escuchaste lo mismo que yo ¿Verdad?- se atrevió a hablar Jean quien solamente necesita sacudir esas dudas.

-Sí… S… Sí, eso creo- el rubio aun buscaba el sentido de lo antes dicho- Jean, tú crees que ¿La situación de Eren ya no es un secreto y mucho menos sus planes?- dirigió su vista a su compañero el cual observaba detenidamente a su superior el cual estaba en una mesa lo suficientemente alejado esperando pacientemente a que fuera amablemente atendido.

-Bueno Armin, no es secreto para muchos lo que Eren hace y lo que piensa, creo que el pueblo conoce mejor al heredero que su propia familia, exceptuando al Capitán Jeager, pero su hermano no cuenta- comentó analíticamente, el cenizo mientras seguía los movimientos de Pixis.

-Eso quiere decir, que en verdad todos están a favor de Eren y si se llega a una disconformidad con las decisiones del rey, se podría salvar de ser casado a la fuerza y buscar otra manera de mantener los lazos entre ambos reinos. – una pizca de esperanza se mostró en su mirada, siendo un destello peculiar en los ojos del rubio.

-Pues, si lo quieres ver de esa manera, creo que en verdad, Eren es amado por los dioses y le tienen un camino ya marcado, solo esperemos que no sea para mal.-

-No lo creo, los dioses están beneficiando mucho a Eren, lo cual quiere decir, que si ellos lo dictaminan, el reino tendrá más años de prosperidad y Eren podrá ser libre a su manera en esta bella jaula de oro.- Armin se encontraba más esperanzado que nunca, muchas señales se habían alebrestado desde que despertó esa mañana y así como las había visto, iban tomando forma y rumbo para lo que se avecinaba.

-Armin, en verdad, eres todo un caso, ni el padre Nick podría ser tan fan a esos detalles como tú- rio Jean ante el animado y esperanzado semblante de su amigo.

-Pero que dices Jean, o será que, ¿Me dirás que no es verdad?, lo puedo contar con los dedos el número de acontecimientos favorables, primero la rueda rota del carruaje, el caballo con las correas rotas, la tormenta que comenzó cuando estábamos a punto de abordar, el que no se encontrara la capa de Eren en la taberna, el casi incendio en la cocina donde estaba Eren, el mensajero que no reconoció a Eren, ahora lo del daño al barco y el comentario de Pixis- enumeraba el rubio usando sus manos y su especial característica sonrisa orgullosa de triunfo.

-Si Armin, pero son casualidades, nada que a cualquier otra persona, normal común y corriente, no le pase, no por ser el heredero futuro ave enjaulada de nuestro bello y próspero reino le haya pasado quiere decir que en verdad tenga el favor de los dioses, ni volviendo a nacer tendría esa delicada suerte, así que…. – fue callado por la molesta mirada del contrario.

-Jean, no estoy diciendo que sean cosas generales, pero en todo el tiempo que he estado con Eren jamás vi que corriera con tanta suerte, ni cuando reprobaba se salvaba, hay muchos detalles desde que salimos de palacio, han pasado cosas peculiares que retrasan el viaje de Eren al Reino de Sina, así que…- respiro profundamente, mientras acomodaba sus últimas palabras

-Si Armin pero toma en cuenta que Eren es el tipo de persona que puede atraer las cosas, recuerda las innumerables veces que pedía algo y por extrañas razones se aparecía frente a nosotros y era exactamente como Eren lo pedía, de ese tipo de acontecimientos también los puedo numerar y me faltarían dedos…- contra ataco Jean teniendo una expresión de auto suficiencia.

-Bien Jean, no nos vamos a poner a discutir por este tipo de cosas, usaremos el tiempo que tengamos a favor y vamos apoyar a Eren, ¿Te parece?- pregunto en tono de fastidio el rubio.

El contrario levanto las manos en un intento de hacer las paces y de dejar en claro que no seguiría argumentando. Optó por seguir comiendo y bebiendo.

-Oye y ¿Quién de los dos le dará la buena nueva a nuestro querido príncipe?-

-No sé, cualquiera de los dos estaría bien, supongo-

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla colocándose en postura seria y de reflexión.

-Si quieres le digo yo- afirmo Jean, comenzando a levantarse de la mesa y ajustarse las ropas, en ese momento el Rubio se levantó alarmado, después de analizar la situación, se percató que si el contrario le decía la noticia a su amigo le daría una idea exuberante y crearía un juego de palabras descompuestas y el mensaje no sería entregado correctamente.

-No, no, no, tu siéntate iré a decirle yo, tu termina de comer.- se levantó de la mesa apresurado y camino apresurado a la cocina, dejando a un desconcertado Jean.

.

.

.

.

.

El mar se encontraba tranquilo, los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar, los peces salían de los refugios regresando al mundo acuático a su normalidad.

Los guardianes, regresaban algunas de las especies a sus respectivos lugares, mientras que otros mantenían el orden del vasto mar.

Las corrientes marinas volvían a tener tranquilidad, regresando a su naturalidad, teniendo varios peces usándola como apoyo para llegar a donde sea que fueran. Mientras que otros peces volvían a hacer sus grupos y nadar en conjunto.

Los más solitarios, nadaban sin prisa algunas veces deteniéndose a ver como el paisaje se movía, como los guardias, que a pesar de ir comenzando el día, ya tenían problemas con el tráfico marino y algunos accidentados.

Las sirenas volvían a hacer sonar su bello canto y sus risas. Ese día era de lo más especial, era el cumpleaños del Rey Ackerman, y como celebración se planeó un gran concierto donde las sirenas más jóvenes, las hijas de algunos nobles de esa parte del reino, de su propio grupo militar y de más personajes importantes, cantarían y tocarían instrumentos y otros harían alguna representación teatral.

-Quien diría que gracias a todos esos humanos idiotas que han naufragado en estos mares, nos darían a conocer tantas artes de entretenimiento.- Comentaba Auro.

-Sí, ¿Verdad? Y eso que el Rey odia todo lo que proviene de ellos- agrego Gunter.

-Bueno, sabemos que el Rey primero investiga un poco más de las actividades de los humanos para luego ver si es funcional con nosotros- con una expresión tranquila pero llena de sabiduría comento Petra.

-Si, como la vez de la música, jamás imagine el día en que las voces de las sirenas serian comparadas y acompañadas por "instrumentos", en verdad ha hecho que el canto sea más agradable y acompasado.- Puntualizo Erd.

-Oh, sí, la música vino a hacer muchos cambios, no imagine que también podríamos hacer nuestros propios instrumentos y que gracias a que vivimos en el mar, tendiéramos una mejor resonancia.- agrego Gunter mientras analizaba todas las cosas que han aprendido de los humanos.

-La verdad es que si, así como hacer funcionar algunos de esos mismos aquí abajo.- dijo Auro.

-Deja de eso, cuando comenzaron a incursionar en ese mundo, me entere que lo hicieron por medio de algunos instrumentos de maderas y cuerdas, el resultado fue catastrófico, algunos de ellos se destrozaban por la presión y hacían las cuerdas ruidos bastantes molestos.- Añadió Petra.

-¿En verdad eso paso?- cuestiono incrédulo Auro.

-Sí, el mismo comandante Erwin lo dijo, me tocó acomodar su reporte y su investigación.- explico Petra.

-Pero como es que sabemos tantas cosas de humanos, ninguno ha tenido contacto con ellos, está prohibido y es tabú.- cuestiono Gunter.

-A eso, es muy fácil, como sabes, solo un grupo muy, muy pero muy reducido ha subido a la superficie y saben a lo que me refiero, al escuadrón de exploración, por lo que sé, es dirigido por Erwin también y él ha asistido a las salidas que han hecho.- explicaba la sirena tranquilamente.- El punto es, que dicen que muchos de los humanos en las noches hacen extrañas reuniones en las playas, con música y bebidas, entre otras cosas. Es ahí donde han visto el uso y costumbres de los humanos.- finalizo su relato mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Espera dos segundos Petra, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?- pregunto Auro, al darse cuenta de tan pequeño detalle.

-Muy fácil, es el privilegio de ser la que lleva bocadillos a Erwin y la que anda guardando los archivos. Erwin es muy detallista y claro.- se ruborizo un poco ante lo último, pues aparte de esos detalles se había enterado de otras cosas un poco más íntimas de los humanos.

-¡Ah! Comprendo. Y ¿Qué más cosas hacen los humanos?- pregunto Auro, ahora más curioso del tema.

-Si Petra, cuéntanos más de ellos, se escucha curiosa la forma en que viven los humanos.- Animo Gunter la cola rosada a continuar su relato.

-Pues ¿Cómo qué más quieren saber?- pregunto ya un poco más tranquila y regresando a sus colores.

-Todo lo que sepas- respondieron los tres tritones al unísono, con una expresión animada en sus rostros.

-Vale, vale, les platicare todo lo que sé, pero después, si nos descubren saben que nos van a castigar, porque eso es un tabú y más hablar de ellos. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo un poco temerosa, pues le había prometido a Erwin no decir nada de eso a los demás y que se quedaría entre ellos todo lo que el recopilaba.

-Bueno, al menos ya entendemos por qué de la insistencia del príncipe en querer salir con el grupo de exploración de manera tan ferviente. – comento Gunter.

-Sí, suena increíble todo lo que los humanos hacen, seria genial poder verlo con mis ojos.- Comento Auro.

-Si la verdad es que si… oigan y ¿Si nos cambiamos al grupo de exploración?- propuso Erd.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamaron Petra, Auro y Gunter.

-Sabes que eso es imposible o al menos no es probable, para poder entrar a ese grupo casi elite se debe tener no solo la confianza de Erwin, también muy buenas relaciones y contactos con algunos superiores y una buena justificación para eso. Y déjenme decirles que "Curiosidad" no es justificación- expuso Petra al ser la más conocedora de ese proceso.

-Pero vamos Petra, tu eres la más cerca a Erwin, nos podrías ayudar con ese punto, que es un poco más importante que los otros contactos.- comento Erd.

-Oye si, si tienes la confianza de Erwin ¿Por qué jamás has salido a las exploraciones?- cuestiono Gunter analizando la situación.

-Por qué Erwin dice que no es necesario que salga a explorar, estoy más segura aquí que con ellos, aparte de que en contadas ocasiones han sido perseguidos por los humanos, son pocos los que no regresan a casa después de las expediciones.- bajo su mirada, sus facciones se habían vuelto nostálgicas, tristes, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, recordando la lista de los nombres de tritones y sirenas que habían salido y nunca regresado, era una lista larga a pesar de todo lo que decían a los demás.

Todos al notar el semblante de Petra, dejaron de hacer preguntas, trataban de cambiar el tema, mientras se hacían bromas, buscando animar a la cola rosada. Su labor ese día era únicamente estar en el salón que usarían los cantantes y músicos para el gran concierto de esa noche.

Su verdadero trabajo comenzaba poco antes de que el concierto diera inicio y ese era vigilar la entrada y el desarrollo de los sucesos tras telón.

.

.

.

.

.

El palacio de las sirenas era iluminada por los pocos rayos del sol, haciendo halos de luces a su alrededor gracias al granito y otros minerales que tenía el palacio, haciéndolo ver iluminado y colorido a pesar de ser todo lo contrario.

Dentro de los pasillos, varios sirvientes nadaban de un lado a otro, llevando diversos objetos en las manos. Un total caos se vivía ese día.

-¿Dónde está Levi?- preguntaba un tritón, de piel blanca, barba, un peinado acomodado hacia atrás, que era sujetado por la corona de tres picos con incrustados de piedras y conchas que portaba, tenía una mirada seria y bastante directa, de rostro cuadrado, mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa tallada en piedra volcánica y corales.

Una sirena hizo una reverencia bajando la mirada y doblando su cola, espero unos instantes, antes de responder- Su majestad el príncipe, no se encontraba en el palacio cuando los primeros rayos del sol dieron con el palacio.- respondió respetuosamente, sin dejar su postura sumisa. Si voz sonaba bastante segura.

-¿Cómo que no estaba ese bastardo de mierda?- su tono de voz era colérico, una pequeña vena se mostraba en la parte de su frente bajo la corona, sus manos hicieron tal presión sobre la mesa, comenzaba a soltar polvo granito que brilla con los halos de luz entrantes.

-Así es majestad, su majestad el príncipe, no paso la noche en palacio, creemos que fue a causa de la "Tormenta" de ayer en la cual se pidió que todo ser marino encontrara refugio, tomando eso como dato, consideramos que el príncipe se encuentra a las fueras dentro de algunos de los refugios destinados o en alguna otra zona segura.- justifico la sirena sin perder su serenidad.

-QUIERO QUE TODO SER MARINO BUSQUE A ESE MALDITO ESTUPIDO, LO QUIERO PARA ANTES DEL ATARDECER FRENTE A MI.- ordeno el rey más enfadado de lo normal, levantando la voz, las aguas comenzaba a resentir el cambio de humor, volviéndose más turbias y violentas.

-Como usted ordene majestad- hizo una reverencia, enderezo su cuerpo, y se fue nadando. Los que habían escuchado la sonora orden, que había resonado por todo el palacio, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para comenzar a hacer grupos de brigadas de búsqueda. No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, de que el príncipe no pasaba la noche en el palacio y siempre que pasaba, el rey de inmediato mandaba a buscarlo.

La voz de la orden se corrió por el océano, volviendo a generar una gran movilización y reaccionen cadena en los seres marinos. Todos buscaban al joven príncipe hasta en los lugares más inesperados sin alejarse de la zona protegida por su querido y adorado Rey de los océanos, Kenny Ackerman.

La superficie del mar se encontraba ligeramente alterada, mostrando con un poco de violencia como las olas del mar chocaban contra las cosas y riscos que se encontraban a su paso.

No muy lejos de las costas de María, la tierra que dividía los reinos de Sina y Trost, dentro de los límites profundos del mar, se elevaba orgullosa una isla que a lo lejos simulaba una serie de chimeneas negras, en sus tierras, se encontraba una playa muy limitada y grandes estructuras de piedra negra que se elevaban a los cielos, haciendo de murallas y protección a todas las maravillas que se encontraban en su interior.

Dentro de la gran estructura se encontraba una cueva, que daba conexión hacia la parte alta de la isla y hacia un túnel, que conectaba con una caverna marina, la luz que entraba del techo iluminaba la caverna, que gracias al tiempo y la erosión había creado cristales de diversos colores en sus paredes, los cuales le daban una iluminación más alegre a la sombría cueva.

Dentro se encontraba un joven tritón que había hecho una cama improvisaba con algunas algas y demás materiales marinos, así como algunos de procedencia humana como retazos de telas, algodón entre otros, se encontraba acomodado en una de las cavernas acuáticas que están conectadas con parte de la tierra.

Se encontraba mirando el techo, bien particularmente nada, mientras los cristales de alrededor hacían juegos de luces y formas conforme la luz se refractaba dentro de la misma, por una de las aberturas que había en el techo, una gaviota entro muy animada, cuando estuvo a punto de aterrizar, termino arrastrada por el suelo chocando contra la primera roca que estuvo en el camino.

-Deberías fijarte mejor en como aterrizas, un día de estos terminaras muerta si sigues volando de esa manera y cayendo despreocupadamente- comento el joven en tono sarcástico sin perder de vista el techo, mientras movía su aleta de un lado a otro lacándola y metiéndola en el agua.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero un "¿Estas bien?" hubiera sido más que suficiente, principito- comento la gaviota mientras se ponía de pie y agitaba sus alas para sacudirse del polvo y las plumas que se hayan desprendido mientras aterrizaba.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te rompiste un ala?- bromeo el contrario en su característico tono molesto y sarcástico.

-"JA-JA-JA" Graciosito- sacudió su cabeza y se lanzó al agua, para limpiarse mejor.

-Si como sea…- respondía ahora desinteresado.

Las olas se escuchaban chocar contra la cueva, el violento movimiento resonaba en la cueva, el viento sonaba por las aberturas de las chimeneas que se encontraban afuera, haciendo un sonido relajante.

Haciendo de ese momento casi pos caótico, algo de lo más agradable. El joven cerró sus ojos y se dejó arrullar por la tranquilidad que esa isla le brindaba.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado,_

 _jejeje y de ante mano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción. Porque, que creen? Sigo sin beta…. A qué triste…. Pero bueno… A ver qué pasa (¿?_

 _Asagui Yakuza: Pequeña muchas gracias por tu bello comentario jojojojojo me animo mucho jejejejeje. Y si, el pequeño Eren se nos casa por compromiso…. Será muy triste eso… o no, no lo sé… Tal vez si se case y tenga mini chozas (¿? Jajajajajaja ok no mal chiste del hogarcito, y siii Aquí quise ponerlo como bueno, porque sé que en el fondo él es bueno, ok no se vale soñar…. El pequeño Levi anda disfrutando de unas vacaciones con todo pagado en las islas Caimán joder sii! ok no tampoco…. ,jajajaja siii tenme paciencia me tardo mucho lo se lo sé, pero juro que estoy tratando de escribir con cierto ritmo… me esfuerzo mucho para eso….uhhhh siii esa canción de Kaji me gusta, pero sería lindo que Kamiya la cantara jajaja no se siento que sería un poco am am Tsundere? Jajajajaja Es que ES LA LOCA SUPREMA después de Petra claro esta…. Pero no se siento que a ellas dos les queda muy muy bien ese tipo de papeles y de mamás regañonas no se… tengo sueño, Sasha es la amiga de todos, como no sé, la amiga hippie todos necesitamos en nuestra vida que nos diga "Amor y paz hermano, no pasa nada y que el colesterol nos acompañe" no se siento algo así … preciosa como siempre gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar no sabes cuánto valoro tus mensajes que me siento novia de pueblo cuando subo algo que espero ansiosa tus comentarios jajajaja en vdd que eso hago, espero te guste este cap, nos seguimos leyendo saluditos!_

 _Van. (Guest): temo informar que la vdd no entendí el sentido de tu comentario, pero te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de comentar y de leer muchas gracias :3_

 _Bueno a los demás, gracias por leer y espero tener pronto el próximo cap._

 _P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW_


	4. Chapter 4

NT: Jojojo es una historia de Sirenas… a decir verdad es "La Sirenita" de Disney… pero a mi manera jajajaja,

Jajaja y bueno recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen son parte del fabuloso mundo de **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN** y su querido padre ósea el autor es **Isayama**

La pareja que veremos es **Eren** x **Levi (pude que lo haga también Levi x Eren versatilidad ante todo)**

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Las aguas del inmenso mar se encontraban agitadas, se azotaban contra tierra con tal violencia que hacían temer a la misma naturaleza terrestre que fuera incluida en una batalla de inevitable derrota.

Truenos ensordecían, la negrura de las nubes consumían todo rastro de luz. La noche apenas comenzaba y amenazaba con llevarse a cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarla, para enviarla a un eterno sueño.

Dentro del insaciable embravecido mar, todo ser marino se encontraba temeroso dentro de los refugios, esperando que su señor, se calamara por unos instantes y permitirles un descanso justo y necesario.

En las obscurecidas aguas, un tritón de aleta morada nadaba ferozmente, recorría con agilidad las implacables aguas, desafiando las agitadas corrientes, demostrando que su furia era más fuerte que la misma del rey de los océanos; de adentro a la zona de cuevas, alejándose con cada aleteo de aquel centro que bien conocía, siendo de esa manera que llego a una de las zonas más cálidas del mar.

Se detuvo para admirar su alrededor, ni un rastro de vida se podía divisar, la tranquilidad del océano era abrumadoramente alarmante y la creciente obscuridad no ayudaba en nada. Tratando de tranquilizarse y reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba o al menos encontrar un rastro de vida que se atreviera a desafiar a su padre, para de esa manera poder conocer su ubicación.

Nado unos instantes más, tratando de ser cauteloso, en el camino había tenido demasiada suerte de no chocar contra algo en su desesperada huida, ya que solo hasta esos instantes, se percataba de la falta de visibilidad que tenía.

-¡Levi, Levi!- una voz femenina y chillona gritaba a lo lejos, esperando a ser escuchada y llegar hasta su objetivo.

-¿Isabel?- se preguntó a sí mismo, reconociendo la voz, nadando en su propio eje, buscaba con impaciencia a la dueña de tan estridente voz.

-Levi, ¿Dónde estás? No te veo, hermano ¿Dónde estás?- la voz sonaba triste y desesperada, con rastro de llanto que se había apaciguado probablemente con la frenética persecución.

-Isabel, ¿Dónde estás?, no te muevas yo iré a ti, sigue hablándome, pero ya no te muevas- respondió alterado, intentando encontrar el origen, pero aun las aguas jugaban con las ondas, haciendo que el sonido se expandiera por el espacio.

-Acá, hermano- la voz se mantenía temerosa y llorona, ya no sonaba desesperada, solo impaciente.

-Isabel- otra voz masculina resonaba en el medio.

-¿Farlan?- se volvió a cuestionar el tritón – ¡Farlan!- gritaba ansioso, esperando una respuesta rápida y una localización más segura.

-¿Levi?, Isabel espera, ya te buscamos, espera, no te vayas a mover- respondió la voz masculina, sonando animada y esperanzada. Dedicándose ahora ambos varones a buscarse.

-No me he movido, pero tengo miedo, está demasiado obscuro- contesto la chica, su voz más temblorosa se desvanecía entre las aguas.

-Farlan por acá, ¿Me ubicas? ¿Farlan?- nadaba lentamente, para poder seguir la vibración del sonido.

-Levi, no te muevas, estoy cerca, o eso creo, ya voy- respondió el contrario. Tratando de ser más sensible a las vibraciones.

-Estoy quieto idiota, muévete, o algo- la impaciencia se estaba marcando en su voz, sus ojos aun no lograban enfocar algo.

-Ya voy, no presiones, aun es complicado seguir la vibración de tu voz, pero sigue hablando- pedía pacientemente, buscando la manera de sonar lo más neutro posible.

-¿Y que quieres que te diga?- agitaba su aleta con peculiar molestia.

-Lo que quieras, pero no dejes de hablar- pedía más amablemente.

-Pedazo de…- fue acallado por un cuerpo que choco de lleno contra él.

-Te encontré, gracias al todo poderoso- se abrazó repentinamente al tritón de manera desesperadamente esperanzadora.

-Farlan, ya suéltame carajo- pidió el contrario, tratándose de zafarse del abrazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó mientras se alejaba de él.

-Busquemos a Isabel- ordeno el tritón sintiéndose libre del agarre.

-Déjamelo a mí, la sentí hace poco no muy lejos-respondía orgulloso y seguro de sus palabras.

-Tsk, como quieras, pero vamos rápido, algo no me agrada- buscando desviar su vista de donde sea que estuviera viendo el contrario.

-Isabel habla, ¿Dónde estás?- volvía a gritar mientras quietamente esperaba la respuesta.

-¿Farlan?, estoy acá. ¡Farlan, Hermano, acá!- respondía la voz femenina de manera más tranquila.

-Está bien, aquí estamos, sigue hablando, no dejes de hablar- preguntaba girando lentamente su cuerpo.

-Esta oscuro, Farlan- un dejo de miedo resonaba en su voz.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo no dejes de hablar ¿Sí? Aquí estamos- estiro sus manos, una hacia el frente y la otra hacia un lado.- Levi, ponte contra mi espalda, y abre tus brazos, una a tu lado y otra al frente- pidió amablemente al tritón.

-Bien- se colocó contra la espalda contraria y estiro sus brazos. La voz de la chica había dejado de resonar alarmando al par de hombres.

-¿Isabel?- Pregunto Farlan entrando en un poco de pánico que estaba tratando de disimular.

-¡Isabel!- grito el tritón con autoridad y molestia.

-Hermano… ¡Apresúrate!- respondió regresando a su tono temeroso y tembloroso.

-Isabel, ¿Pasó algo?- pregunto Farlan ya más alertado.

-Yo… Yo… Yo creo que no estoy sola- sollozaba la chica.

-¿Cómo que no estás sola?- pregunto Levi escéptico y obvio ante la respuesta.

-Escucho una respiración cerca- su voz ya se quebraba, el miedo la estaba dominando.

-¿Estamos cerca de ella Farlan?- pregunto en voz casi inaudible más que para el receptor.

-No lo sé, siento la vibración, pero se expande demasiado y se pierde rápido.- respondió preocupado y analizando más la situación.

-¡LEVI!- Grito desesperadamente la chica, dejando más en claro su origen y sintiendo el movimiento de una cuarta presencia.

-¡Bingo!- tomo la mano del tritón y comenzó a nadar rápidamente jalando al contrario; no comento nada, solo se dedicó a guiar a ambos hacia dónde provenía tan peculiar movimiento.

Nadaron por unos instantes más, siendo detenidos por un gran y suave tejido. Farlan con su mano libre, exploraba la curiosa textura tratando de adivinar que era.

-¡Hermano… Farlan!- volvía a gritar desesperadamente la chica.

La mano de Farlan sintió un extraño movimiento a lo que sea que estuviera tocando- Levi, creo que en verdad no estamos solos- afirmo temeroso a lo que su mente estaba dando respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el tritón extrañado.

-A que debemos apresurarnos a encontrar a Isabel y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible- sonaba alterado y desesperado ante la nula visibilidad y afirmación de su temor.

-¡Hermano¡- la voz de la chica sonaba más clara y cerca. Permitiendo que el par de chicos se percataran de que estaba atrás de lo que sea con lo que hayan chocado.

-Farlan, Isabel está cerca, ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntaba dudoso el tritón.

-No lo sé Levi, No puedo ver nada, está demasiado obscuro para mi gusto- respondía tratando de verse un poco más seguro de lo que se encontraba, pero su voz le fallo al comenzar a quebrarse en inseguridad.

-¿Tienes al menos un idea de que es lo que tenemos enfrente? No parece ser un coral o una piedra, es demasiado suave para mi propio gusto- analizo el tritón.

-La verdad no te sabría decir, estoy entre un Tiburón y una Ballena, ya que son las únicas dos texturas que puedo ubicar y más por el aparente tamaño- explicaba el contrario.

-Jovencitos, es muy grosero de su parte el compararme con un despreciable tiburón, soy una admirable ballena, gracias por preguntar- hablo una voz femenina, su tono variaba entre preocupada y molesta.

-¿Una Ballena?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos varones mostrando sorpresa y miedo ante la revelación.

-No les haré daño, si es lo que están pensando- de defendió- Lo único que quiero es que esta jovencita se calle, estoy buscando a mi hijo y por extraño que parezca, ella tiene el mismo nivel de vibración que mi bebé, así que su constate habla y griterío me impide buscar a mi hijo- se explicó la ballena.

-¿Su hijo está perdido?- volvieron a cuestionar al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, mi hijo; cuando el rey dio rastros de estar extremadamente molesto, las corrientes se volvieron más agresivas y complicaron el mantener el ritmo, mi bebé aun depende de mí y gracias a esas corrientes nos alejamos- suspiro preocupadamente mientras narraba los sucesos, volvió a tomar oxígeno y continuo su relato- para cuando pude salir, estaba alejada de mi hijo, sin mencionar la repentina obscuridad que se generó de un momento a otro complicando aún más mi búsqueda- suspiro de nuevo.

-Permítame disculparme entonces- hablo cortésmente el tritón, en su voz se percibía el tono de culpa por el acontecimiento.-Uno por el mal entendido de la confusión con respecto a su especie y segundo por el idiota del rey y su mala manera de controlar sus emociones- guiado por el nado de la ballena se acercó a la aleta y la tomo dejando sentir una reverencia de disculpa.

-¿Levi?, no, dios tu no…- Farlan trato de detener al contrario pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, se había disculpado innecesariamente ante un súbdito.

-¡No Farlan!, esto es necesario, ese idiota no sabe lo que genera con sus constantes rabietas y falta de control a su ira- su tono de voz mostraba de nuevo autoridad y molestia; algo muy característico de él joven soberano marino.

-Am, ¿Hermano? ¿Estas cerca?, te puedo escuchar.- comento la chica ante la falta de atención al objetivo de su búsqueda.

-Sí, Isabel, estamos cerca, cállate y no te muevas, espera un momento más- ordeno un poco fastidiado el tritón.

-S…Si hermano, como tú digas- ahora temía más a Levi que a la ballena que técnicamente la tenía en su boca.

-Levi…- la voz de Farlan apenas fue un susurro, pero que claramente seria escuchado por el nombrado.

-Lo siento, sabes que ese hombre me desquicia y más el hecho de que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus deplorables actos- trato de controlarse, mientras se soba el puente de su nariz.

-Comprendo tu molestia pero…- trato de hablar, sin embargo, las palabras murieron en su garganta. Conocía bien a su amigo y el motivo que lo llevaba a ser tan brusco.

-Hablan con demasiada familiar sobre el Rey, así que me atrevo a preguntar ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- cuestiono curiosa la ballena ante la conversación.

-Somos… am am… trabajadores de palacio- se apresuró a contestar Farlan, no deseaba que alguien se enterara que el mismo príncipe se encontraba en esas aguas.

-Ah, eso explica un poco de tu parte- expreso sin mayor emoción la ballena.-La jovencita, que me imagino que están buscando, se encuentra frente a mí, guíense por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cara, la encontraran casi aferrada a las piedras que están a su espalda.- comento la ballena aun con una duda en su tono de voz.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Farlan, tomándole la palabra y llevo su mano hacia la suave piel, para así comenzar a moverse en dirección a su cabeza.

-Ya se el trabajo de uno, pero me temo que mi pregunta no era para ti jovencito, era más para este muchacho que se atreve a insultar al Rey sin miedo a ser ejecutado- libero su duda siendo más directa de lo que Farlan le habría gustado, debería hablar más tarde con Levi de ese pequeño detalle.

Levi que también le había tomado la palabra a la ballena de tomar por guía su cuerpo, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la cabeza de la ballena. Analizo lo que diría, sin embargo, todo lo llevaba a ser honesto.

-Soy Levi Ackerman, el hijo del Rey Kenny Ackerman y prospecto a futuro rey de los océanos.- se presentó lo más neutral posible, quisiera o no, aún era el futuro soberano de las aguas.

La ballena dejo de mover sus grandes aletas, quedando en un completo silencio. El cual fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Levi, hermano, ¿Estas cerca?- pregunto temerosa.

-Sí, estoy cerca, no tengas miedo, aquí estamos.- afirmo con seguridad después de su presentación, no debía verse débil ante un súbdito ahora que su identidad había sido rebelada.

-Majestad, mil disculpas- su voz sonaba ahora avergonzada, viendo lentamente pasar su vida frente a ella, ya que ahora pendía de un hilo.-No fue mi intención hablarle tan descaradamente- trato de disculparse.

-No se preocupe, no sabía que era yo, aun así, no se inquiete, le ayudaremos a buscar a su bebé una vez que tengamos a la mocosa frente a usted- comento en un tono demandante, justo como espera de un miembro de la realeza.

-¡Majestad! Permítame negarme ante tal ayuda. Usted no debería hacer tal acto, fue mi falla lo que me separo de mi hijo…- su dialogo fue detenido, la mano de Levi se encontraba cerca de su boca haciendo el ademan de que guardara silencio. Ante ese acto, solo un temblor podía recorrer su gran cuerpo, evitando que más palabras salieran, su instinto de supervivencia se encontraba más alerta de lo que hubiera gustado.

-En realidad no fue totalmente su culpa, ya que el inepto de mi padre se enojó por mi causa. Así que en teoría también es mi culpa. Permítame arreglar este asunto.- hablo tratando de sonar amable pero sin perder la compostura que su nacimiento le obligaba a mantener frente a los demás.-Aparte, no es como si alguien se fuera a enterar de este acontecimiento, Yo no diré nada y usted ¿Comentara de esto?- la pregunta sonó más amenazadora y retadora, dando a entender que si decía algo del tema, algo le podría pasar.

-No majestad, no me atrevería, sin mencionar de que; uno, nadie me creería y dos, eso le daría un mal aspecto al Príncipe de los océanos y mares. Así que no diré nada, lo mantendré como un grato recuerdo.-hizo una reverencia, esperando que sus palabras hayan sido las adecuadas y no haber molestado al príncipe.

-De acuerdo, me alegra que comprenda mis motivos- palmeo la cabeza de la ballena, mientras su voz se mostraba orgullosa y altanera.- Bien Isabel, dame la mano.- estiro su mano a la nada, sintiendo ligeramente la piel de la chica.

-¡Hermano!- tomo la mano de Levi, sintiéndose más tranquila y confiada, se dejó llevar y se abrazó al contrario de manera efusiva y animada.

-Carajo, Isabel, no me abraces, odio que me toquen, joder- trataba de alejar a la chica, pero el agarre que tenía le impedía si quiera hacer un movimiento. Sintiéndose apresado solo podía fruncir el ceño y moverse más inquietamente para librarse del agarre.

-Isabel, suelta a Levi, sabes que detesta que lo toquen y más si lo abrazan, ya suéltalo si no quieres salir nadando de aquí y volver a perderte.- comentaba Farlan mientras se acercaba más animadamente a la pequeña reunión.

-Lo siento, es que me siento más tranquila y necesitaba hacerlo… Tú… tú comprendes ¿No?- comentaba la chica separándose lentamente del cuerpo contrario, dejando pasar la sensación de que era irreal lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, si, como sea, ya suéltame, joder- se quitó los brazos de la chica con una brusquedad buscando ser amable al acto. Limpiándose los brazos y alejándose, comento-Como sea, vamos a buscar a la cría de la ballena y volvamos al palacio de mierda- ordenó.

-Si- comento el par de tenia por amigos al unísono.

-Majestad en verdad, no se preocupe…- comentaba avergonzada la ballena, tratando de zafarse de la situación que la ligaba al príncipe.

-Mire señora, lo hago porque quiero y por que como ya comenté, es mi culpa, así que permítame hacerlo, sin mencionar que es una orden y sabe lo que pasa si no se acatan mis órdenes.- comentaba más amenazadoramente.

-Lo siento majestad, no era mi intención negarme- de nuevo volvió a hacer una reverencia y un dejo de tristeza y conformismo se marcaba en su voz.

-Bien, así que Farlan, sabes que hacer.- ordeno mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Rápidamente Farlan se alejó un poco del grupo y haciendo lo mismo que con Isabel, estiro sus brazos, uno al frente y otro a un lado, espero unos minutos en silencio.

-Señora, ¿Podría por favor llamar a su hijo?- le hablo a la ballena, solicitando su ayuda.

-Ah claro- rápidamente se alejó de las rocas que se encontraban frente a ella nadando de manera rápida al lado abierto de esa parte del mar. Comenzó a cantar pausadamente, esperando sentir a su hijo.

Falran se mantenía quieto, sintiendo las ondas que el agua llevaba, concentrado en la labor que su príncipe le había encargado.

Pasaron bastante tiempo buscando al menor, recorriendo lentamente la zona, siendo guiados hasta las aguas de lo que era conocido como los Mares de María. Conocida por sus abundantes y cálidas aguas, alejadas del peligro, una zona ideal para muchos seres acuáticos.

-Puede que no se encuentre en esta zona.- hablaba la chica ya cansada del viaje.

-Eso lo podemos notar Isabel, no tienes que ser tan obvia- comentaba Farlan igual en un tono cansado.

-Los dos ¿Se pueden callar y seguir buscando?- fastidiado regaño Levi.

-Mi señor, si gustan, pueden descansar, ha sido largo el viaje y me imagino que no están acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones, más sin alimentos y un adecuado y merecido reposo.-opino respetuosamente la ballena.

-Yo opino que debemos hacerle caso, Levi, no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de ritmos y puede ser contra producente si nos sobre esforzamos- apoyo Farlan.

-Si hermano, por favor descansemos.- se unió a la noción Isabel.

Se detuvo Levi, comenzando a sentir los estragos del cansancio en su cuerpo, su aleta se sentía entumida, sintiendo como peñas descargas recorrían su cuerpo de manera ligeramente dolorosa.

La noche estaba terminando, pero aún se mantenían las sombras dominando el firmamento y las profundidades del océano.

Dio un largo suspiro aceptando el hecho de que en verdad necesitaban un descanso, comenzó a pensar en las palabras que usaría cuando una extraña vibración se hizo presente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Isabel, nadando cerca de Farlan y aferrándose a su brazo.

-No lo sé. Se siente parecido a ti cuando te… estábamos… bus...can…do…- comentó Farlan, analizando la situación y recordando vagamente las palabras de la ballena cuando dieron con ella en los arrecifes.-Señora, ¿Puede volver a llamar a su hijo? Por favor.- pidió Farlan a la ballena amablemente

-Si claro- de nuevo, volvió a cantar siendo más fuerte su vibración que las veces anteriores.

Pasaron unos instantes cuando se volvió a sentir la vibración, se sentía como incrementaba la cercanía. Nadaron hacia la dirección que las ondas marcaban de manera aun sensible. Pasaron unos momentos cuando se escuchaba un canto más infantil y chillón en las aguas.

El canto se iba haciendo más fuerte y perceptible, la ballena nadaba de manera rápida y más animada que hacía apenas unos momentos, cantando alegremente mientras era guiada.

-¡Mami!- grito el menor mientras nada hacia su madre alegre, había pasado mucho tiempo para poder encontrarlo.

-Mi bebé, ¿Dónde te habías metido mi pequeño?- cuestiono la madre alegre y un poco molesta.

-Perdón mamá, pero cuando me salí de la corriente, trate de nadar en la dirección que marcaba, pero me aleje demasiado y ya no pude regresar, así que seguí nadando.- comentaba el menor llorando y restregándose en la piel suave de su madre.

Levi, Farlan e Isabel estaban quietos, admirando la tierna escena con la poca luz que comenzaba a filtrarse por la superficie; la luz del día comenzaba a pintar el cielo de colores, mostrando un hermoso rojo naranja, el crepúsculo del amanecer visto del agua era de los momentos más hermosos.

Después de unos instantes, Levi sin hacer algún comentario, les hizo una seña a sus dos acompañantes y sin hacer ruido se dieron la vuelta para retirarse de la zona.

-Esperen- fueron detenidos en el acto por la ballena que se escuchaba alegre y agradecida. –Mi príncipe- volvió a hacer una reverencia- permítame agradecerle el que me ayudara a buscar a mi bebé, como prometí, no diré nada, pero le aseguro y le doy mi palabra, que si necesita algo, muy dichosa y gustosa estaré a su servicio- se expresó, mostrando su gratitud hacia su soberano.

-De eso estoy seguro, gracias por su oferta- agradeció Levi aun en tono orgulloso.

-No alteza, es gracias a usted, sin su apoyo jamás habría podido encontrar a mi bebé, tiene a una fiel súbdita, lo apoyare en todo lo que pueda. No lo puedo seguir ya que mi especia es bastante nómada, pero me mantendré por las aguas del reino.-

-Entonces que así sea. Ahora retírate, tú y tu hijo aún tienen un largo viaje que emprender, mas no olvides tus palabras- sentencio lo último.

-Claro que no su alteza. No podría olvidar tan importante promesa. Entonces me despido, que tengan un buen viaje de regreso y de nuevo gracias por todo- se giró nadando hacia su hijo, que miraba extraño el acontecimiento, hizo una seña al pequeño y ambos comenzaron a alejarse.

-Bien ahora busquemos un lugar donde descansar antes de volver a "casa"- el tono y cansado de Levi alertaba al par que eran sus acompañantes.

-Subamos a la superficie, tal vez ella se encuentre allí.- comento la chica mitad humana en la parte superior y mitad hipocampo en la parte inferior, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por anillos óseos, escamas; con un hocico largo y con una especie de corona sobre su cabeza que era cubierto por una capa de cabello rojizo atado en dos coletas y un par de ojos verdes que irradiaban inocencia.

Su forma humana tenía una piel blanca con un ligero tono bronceado, mientras que su lado de hipocampo, eran de un verde bandera con toques amarillos, que gracias a la luz que se infiltraba, parecía darles un brillo muy peculiar. Tenía un tamaño de veinticinco centímetros, haciéndola la más pequeña del peculiar trio.

Nadaba de forma erecta con la ayuda de su aleta dorsal. Mientras trataba de ganar algo de tiempo y ventaja, ya que nadaba un poco más lento que el otro par, siendo impulsada en muchas ocasiones por las corrientes.

-Espera Isa… no te separes tanto, de por si eres muy pequeña…- trataba de darle alcance un chico mitad humano y mitad pulpo, su piel era bastante suave y un tanto babosa. Su parte superior era humana demostrando una piel ligeramente bronceada, un torso muy bien definido y trabajado, sus ojos eran de color azul plata, el cabello era café claro y estaba un poco desarreglado. Su parte baja era de pulpo, moviendo con ecuanimidad sus ocho tentáculos, manteniendo sus ventosas en alerta.

Ambas especies se dirigían a la superficie, sin percatarse de que príncipe se había quedado atrás admirando como su par de amigos, nadaban y jugaban alegremente, viendo sus risas y como el mayor gracias a sus tentáculos le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña.

-Te provechas de que yo mido menos de treinta centímetros y tú eres un monstruo de al menos diez metros, eso es trampa- se quejaba la chica mientras era enrollada amablemente en uno de los tentáculos.

-No es verdad, yo no me aprovecho de nada- se defendía el pulpo, mientras reía animadamente y tomaba gentilmente a su amiga con uno de sus tentáculos, provocándole cosquillas por sus ventosas.

-Claro que si- reía la menor. Deteniendo su juego por unos instantes al notar que Levi se había quedado atrás viéndolos subir juguetonamente.-¿Levi?- pregunto al notar que no hacia ningún movimiento o intento de alcanzarlos.

-Isa, déjalo, veamos si esta ella, si lo está, le diremos que es seguro- comento Farlan al notar la preocupación de la chica.

-Pero…- bajo su cabeza desanimadamente, le molestaba esa parte de su príncipe amigo, no podía seguirles el paso. Era prisionero de las reglas marinas.

-Vamos rápido Levi, no te muevas, espéranos allí- comento Farlan mientras se alejaba rápidamente ayudado por su sifón. -Isa, sabes que Levi no puede romper las reglas como nosotros.- hablaba con la chica mientras ascendían.

-Ya lo sé, él no puede hacer lo mismo que nosotros, aceptar un exilio y desconocimiento de su plena existencia.- hablaba la chica desanimada y molesta.

-Bueno, aparte de que no hicimos algo, así que digamos, ¡Honorable!, no pequeña, jugar con la magia y algunos de los componentes más peligrosos no fue… algo que digamos, ¿Una buena idea?- su tono de voz era serio pero con un dejo de burla en algunas palabras.

-¿Pero sabes algo?- sonrío la chica ante lo que diría- No me arrepiento de nada, el haber hecho brujería y conocer el lado obscuro de muchas cosas, me ha dejado más que la mentira en la que vivimos.- se abrazó de una forma extraña al tentáculo que la sostenía.

-Eso es algo que no podré negar, el exilio vale la pena- asintió Farlan ya estando cerca de la superficie.

El sol salía a lo lejos, marcando una extraña línea entre cielo y mar, iluminando todo lo que se encontrara en el paso del gran astro. Farlan miraba el bello contraste que daba la luz y la obscuridad en la superficie, viendo como lentamente los pequeños puntos que estaban en el cielo, quedamente eran consumidos por la belleza de los primeros rayos del sol.

-Vamos a ver si está aquí Hanji, ella debe de saber exactamente donde estamos- comento Isabel, una vez que dejaba de ver el cielo.

Farlan miraba atentamente lo que las tranquilas aguas le dejaban ver, aun no salía por completo el astro rey y ya muchas especies terrestres y del cielo, se mostraban orgullosos apenas comenzando el nuevo día.

Las aves volaban a su alrededor, haciendo exuberantes movimientos, muchas de ellas esperaban a poder pescar algo, otros simplemente entraban al agua, nadaban unos instantes y salían de nuevo. Los animales terrestres hacían lo mismo, lentamente muchos se adentraban al mar desde la orilla, otros lo hacían desde el lejano acantilado.

La época de apareamiento en algunas especias ya había comenzado, otras estaban en espera y otras simplemente se dedicaban a enseñar a sus crías, Farlan, bajo las cristalinas aguas admiraba el ciclo de la vida.

-¿La ves?- preguntaba Isabel un poco energética y más animada de lo usual.

-No, no la veo, veo muchas aves y eso pero no a ella, espero que no esté en esa época, porque si lo está, creo que estaremos en un pequeño gran problema- respondía, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga.

-¿Crees que esa loca pueda conseguir pareja?- preguntaba divertida la pequeña hipocampo.

-Bueno, todos tienen a alguien que los complemente, así que probablemente si encuentre a alguien- encogió los hombros y miro a su pequeña amiga.-Saldremos un momento, si no la veo y corro peligro, nos olvidaremos esta vez de salir.- hablo seriamente, tensando ligeramente su cuerpo, apretando el tentáculo donde su amiga se encontraba.

Isabel solo asintió, miro atentamente hacia la superficie, donde su amigo a penas y mostraba la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¡Hanji!- llamaba mientras se movía de un lado a otro. -¡Hanji! ¿Estás aquí?- llevo sus manos su boca, haciendo el ademán de que ampliarían el sonido de su voz.

Levi vigilaba desde la parte baja, miraba a sus alrededores y de vez en cuando veía a sus amigos, cuidando que nada los atacara. Mientras vigilaba, su mente se debatía en si debía subir con ellos o mantenerse bajo la protección del mar.

Mirando a su alrededor, nada de lo que lo rodeaba visiblemente, le era conocido, había llegado a aguas inexploradas y nuevos territorios.

Desde los cielos, una gran ave, volaba a una interesante velocidad, acercándose peligrosamente al par de especies que se encontraban en la superficie.

-¡Farlan, Cariño! Por acá cielo- comenzaba a gritar una estridente voz femenina, dejando en su camino acústico un dejo de burla. Las aves que se encontraban alrededor rápidamente se alejaron de la zona.

-¡HANJI!- grito Farlan en lo que estiraba una mano fuera del agua y comenzaba a sacudirla de un lado a otro. –Necesitamos un lugar seguro, para ya sabes…-

-Pillín… Travieso…- comento la mujer en forma sugerente mientras que de una manera extraña se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa.- Conozco un buen lugar, sígueme, volare lo más bajo posible.- dicho eso pasó rozando a Farlan, cual ráfaga de viento que acaricio la piel ya reseca del ser marino.

Entro de nuevo al agua y le hizo señas a Levi, donde pedía que lo siguiera. Levi cuando se percató de las señas de Farlan, comenzó a nadar según la dirección que dictaba el cefalópodo.

-¿Crees que Levi pueda seguir ese paso? ¿No sería más fácil si nadara a nuestro lado?- cuestionaba la menor, mientras vigilaba la dirección del ave y de su amigo.

-Isabel, sabes que el Rey tiene una forma bastante extraña de saber cuándo Levi sobre pasa los limites. A esa distancia, se encuentra exactamente en los límites que tiene permitidos y eso ya es decir mucho.- explicaba pacientemente, mientras trataba de no perder de vista al ave que volaba sugerentemente bajo.

-Sí, lo sé, desde que fuimos expulsados, él ha sido el que más limites ha tenido. De eso ya han pasado al menos unos catorce años, ¿Qué habrá pedido el rey a cambio de no matarnos y solo exiliarnos?-

-Eso es algo que Levi jamás ha comentado, en lo personal, de cuando pregunte antes de que el decreto fuera oficial, nadie sabe que se dio a cambio.- bajo la mirada mostrando tristeza y añoranza.-Unos dicen que renunció a su derecho al trono, otros que sacrifico su libertad en muchos sentidos, siendo honesto, hay demasiados rumores del tema y Levi jamás comento algo, después del exilio y de que nos encontrara no me atreví a preguntar algo respecto al tema, y espero que tu no lo hagas, si no ha comentado nada significa que fue algo doloroso o valioso.

La menor hizo un puchero, asintiendo quejosamente, ella quería conocer el precio que el rey puso en sus existencias.

-¡Fuaruluan!- una voz distorsionada los distrajo de aquellos pensamientos que los invadía.

Saco la cabeza para entender las palabras de aquella criatura- ¿Qué sucede Hanji?- pregunto amablemente.

-Farlancito, ¿Ves aquella isla? ¿La que parece un montón de piedras negras alzadas?- señalo con su pico y su mirada la isla.

Destinó su vista a la dirección que marcaba el ave.-Si la veo, ¿Qué sucede con ella?- preguntó regresando su vista al ave que se encontraba arriba de él.

-Según escuche, hay una entrada bajo el agua, cuando das con un pequeño tipo pasillo, túnel, este lleva a una caverna submarina, parece una burbuja dentro de la piedra. Nos vemos adentro.- alzo el vuelo, dejando a un pulpo, un tanto confundido.

-Bajo el agua ¿Hay una entrada?- cuestiono para sí mismo. Regresando al agua de manera pensativa.

Nado hacia abajo, siendo alcanzado por Levi, que lo miraba confundido por el repentino cambio. Mirando a Farlan, cuestiono silenciosamente a su amigo, el cual solo pudo responder encogiendo los hombros.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a la base de la isla, encontrando varios espacios y corales rodeándolo. Muchas especies, comenzaban su día. Viendo de manera extraña al trio que nadaba a los alrededores sin saber exactamente que buscaban.

-Farlan, esto es una joda, y no es queja, pero me siento lo suficientemente cansado como para poder preguntar ¿Qué carajo es lo que se supone que estamos buscando?- pregunto fastidiado, al ver que solo nadaban alrededor de la gran isla.

-La verdad buscamos una entrada. Lleva directamente a una caverna submarina o eso es lo que me dijo ella- respondió dudoso. Los tres se sentían cansados, el día ya se alzaba sobre la superficie, arrasando con los pocos rastros de noche.

-Disculpen, si buscan la entrada, está del otro lado, de este lado solo hay corales y algunas algas, nada que al parecer, sea de su interés.- les informo un pequeño pez regordete amarillo con franjas azules.

-¡Ah! Pues… este… muchas gracias- agradeció Farlan.

-De qué lado debemos nadar, para llegar más rápido- exigió Levi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La pequeña criatura sin sentirse intimidada por el de aleta morada, se dedicó a verlo de arriba a hacia abajo, dio un gran respiro y respondió lo más amable que podía- Si nadan como iban no tardaran, sin embargo si se regresan será más cansado llegar, podrán saber que es la entrada ya que se siente una extraña corriente entrando en ella.- dio otro largo suspiro y se alejó tranquilamente.

-¡Gracias!- grito Farlan animadamente.

-¡Tsk! Como sea, busquemos esa entrada- se apresuró a nadar, ahora que tenia más información y detalles de lo que buscaban.

Tardaron unos instantes en encontrar la entrada, como había comentado aquel pez, una corriente se perdía dentro de la cueva, succionando todo lo que se acercaba.

Farlan entro primero, sintiéndose maravillado por lo pequeño y obscuro que estaba aquel pasillo. Levi mientras tanto, presionaba al contrario a que se apresurara a entrar. Isabel simplemente se limitaba a ver como su hermano empujaba al pulpo y el pulpo se veía desfallecer de la emoción.

Tardaron varios minutos en poder mover al pulpo, cuando llegaron a su destino, vieron sorprendidos lo que se encontraba bajo el agua; tenía una extraña forma de iluminación, varios colores se podían ver, así como pocas criaturas, nadaron hacia arriba, viendo a sus lados, admirando el gran espacio, notaron que había oquedades donde un ser marino de su tamaño, entraba perfectamente como si hubieran sido hechos a su medida.

Siguieron nadado hasta que Levi se detuvo. Quedando dudoso en si seguir o no.

-Hermano ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Isabel al notar que se quedaba atrás.

-Sabes que no puedo pasar a la parte de la superficie. El maldito viejo delimito las profundidades, si paso cierto límite, yo me debilito hasta volver a una "Zona Segura".- explico abatido a sus amigos.

-Levi… ¿Qué haces si te digo que has pasado el limite desde hace algunos metros?- sonrío Farlan.

-¿Qué dices?- se sorprendió Levi. No había sentido el cansancio del límite.

-Si Levi, desde hace mucho pasamos la marca del límite permitido. Creí que te habías dado cuenta.- explico Farlan un poco sorprendido.

-La verdad no me di cuenta- nado de regreso al fondo, percatándose que era verdad, el límite lo había pasado desde hacía mucho.-Farlan, ¿Cómo es posible esto?- dirigió su fría mirada de manera fruncida a su amigo, el cual sin inmutarse un poco solo se acomodó en una de las rocas salientes figurando tomar asiento.

-Mmm- cruzo sus brazos llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla, tomando una postura pensativa. –Supongo que es por la altitud de este lado del mar, si no, es que es el tipo de marea- comento tratando de analizar el por qué.

-Oh podría ser que ya desde hace mucho no tenías el límite o que de este lado del mar no lleguen los poderes de tu padre- comento Isabel despreocupadamente mientras jugaba con las algas y unos cristales que se encontraban cerca de ella.

Farlan llevo su mirada hasta pequeña amiga, la cual jugaba como si de un niño se tratase, despreocupada y tranquilamente, respondiendo de manera honesta lo que su mente tuviera.

-Tal vez sea por eso- analizo Levi, tratando de ubicar más el lugar donde estaban. Hizo un ademan de fastidio alejando de lado el pensamiento, después se encargaría de cuestionar a su padre cuales eran las verdaderas limitaciones que tenia.

Miro hacia arriba y retomo su nado hacia la superficie, tomando vuelo para disfrutar ese momento de libertad que tenia.

Dio un gran salto, logro salir del mar haciendo una perfecta pirueta en el aire, elevando el agua, haciendo un círculo admirable. El cual con ayuda de la luz que se infiltraban y el juego de colores que la cueva hacía, recreo un momento que para muchos humanos era conocido como el paso al paraíso.

Regreso al agua nadando de manera más tranquila, disfrutando de cada momento, a pesar de que su rostro se mantenía estoico, solo los que en verdad lo conocían, podían reconocer esa ligera curvatura que sus labios mostraban y el brillo de ilusión se encendía en su mirada.

Dejaron el cansancio a un lado y juguetearon dentro de la caverna, esperando a que llegara el ave que los guio. Levi entraba y salía del agua, disfrutando la ligera brisa que penetraba desde uno de los múltiples orificios, sintiendo algunos de los granos de sal pegarse a su piel.

Isabel y Farlan, se dedicaban a investigar la cueva, apreciando su extraña formación y coloración, comprendiendo algunos de los principios básicos de la física.

-Esos libros que nos encontramos en ese barco, nos están sirviendo y mucho no ¿Crees Farlan?- preguntaba Isabel emocionada al encontrar más cristales y viendo cómo es que funcionaba la refracción de la luz.

-Tienes razón, pero lo más interesante, es poder verlo y comprenderlo mejor y no solo por imágenes.- comentaba Farlan viendo la forma cóncava que mantenía el interior.

-¿Sabes qué?, deberíamos anotar todo esto, hacer apuntes, investigar todo lo que podamos de este lugar, sacar toda la información que podamos, es algo que no podemos dejar pasar o aplazar- exteriorizó Isabel emocionada viendo a su al redor.

Se miraron de manera cómplice, sus sonrisas de agrandaron, haciendo la ilusión de que las comisuras llegaban a sus orejas. Asintiendo rápidamente ante la idea de tomar anotaciones de lo que estaban viendo.

-Levi, ¿Te podemos dejar aquí? Queremos ir rápido a casa por nuestro material de investigación. ¿Si no esperas?- preguntó Isabel emocionada, mientras nadaba rápidamente hacia el mencionado.

El tritón se detuvo en pleno nado, viendo a sus amigos emocionados, desbordando ilusión en sus miradas; levanto una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Haciendo esperar su respuesta a sus amigos, era claro que los dejaría ir por sus cosas, conocía bien al par de curiosos que lo acompañaban, pero a veces le agradaba hacerse el interesante y hacerlos esperar impacientemente por una respuesta.

Soltó un suspiro, mostrando su rostro estoico.-No sé que hacen aquí preguntándome, ya váyanse por sus cosas, los espero aquí- comento entre serio y divertido.

Isabel y Farlan se miraron aún más emocionados, se dirigían a la entrada del túnel que los llevo a esa caverna para antes de salir gritar al unisonó –No nos tardamos ya volvemos- para así desaparecer por el estrecho agujero.

Levi simplemente los vio, irse de aquel extraño lugar, sintiendo un extraño vació en la cueva, escuchando más claramente los sonidos dentro de la caverna y los externos.

Deteniendo su diversión, nado hacia el fondo, inspeccionando la cueva, miraba todos los detalles, analizaba todos los espacios que encontraba, veía con atención los miles de cristales que ayudaban a iluminar ese espacio.

Siguió nadando, hasta que una extraña roca llamó su atención, se acercó cautelosamente ante la extraña forma, que se movía ligera ante la corriente que entraba. Después de verla a una distancia que consideraba prudente, decidió acercarse e investigar más de que se trataba tan curioso objeto.

Tomo con ambas manos aquel objeto, sintiéndolo demasiado delgado y de alguna manera suave al tacto, lo estiro encontrándolo un poco extraño, no parecía nada a lo que hubiera visto jamás, vio las demás cosas que cubría, encontrando otra piedra aún más curiosa, la levantó sintiéndola aún más suave que la anterior.

Aun más curioso, tomo todo lo que se encontró llevándolo a la superficie, y colocándolo en la piedra que se encontraba en la orilla; salió del agua con un impulso de sus brazos y sentándose en la orilla dejando su cola entrará y saliera de la salada agua.

Antes ponerse a inspeccionar más a fondo las cosas que se había encontrado en una de las oquedades que se encontraba bajo el agua; escucho el fuerte sonido de un par de alas acercarse velozmente a la cueva.

Por los agujeros que había en el techo y los cuales permitía la filtración de la luz del sol, vio la sombra de un ave dar vueltas, siendo que en cada vuelta se viera más grande, hasta que al fin entro por uno de orificios laterales.

Se quedó estático, viendo como aquella ave entraba de lleno y trataba de tener un aterrizaje decente, la vio tocar el piso con sus patas, pero fallando, ya que de un momento a otro se vio como caía al suelo y rodaba para chocar con la pared y ser rebotada en el agua.

El Tritón solo podía ver como aquella ave se hundía mientras dejaba un hilo de sangre y tierra. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel ser no se movía y que si no hacía algo probablemente moriría.

Chisco la lengua y se lanzó dentro del agua, nadando lo más rápido que podía, estiro sus manos para poder tomar a la inconsciente ave, sintiendo un enorme desagrado al nadar cerca de la tierra y sangre que ese cuerpo desprendía. Pasados unos instantes logro alcanzar el cuerpo, lo llevo de regreso a la superficie, para que de una manera no muy agradable, dejara el cuerpo y comenzara a tratar de sacarle el agua que había ingerido.

-Vamos estúpida ave, regresa a la vida- decía mientras apretaba la parte del estómago.

Pasados unos tortuosos minutos para el joven Tritón, el ave empezó a escupir toda el agua e intentó respirar, lo hacía entrecortadamente de manera agitada.

-¡GRA… gra… gracias!- agradeció mientras se recuperaba teniendo una de sus alas pegada a su pecho.

-Acaso no sabes volar o ¿Qué?, ¿Qué manera es esa de volar y de aterrizar? ¿Te querías morir acaso?- cuestiono molesto.

-La verdad siempre me cuesta trabajo entrar aquí, la entrada es un poco larga y angosta así que no puedo entrar volando de manera normal debo tomar mucho vuelo para entrar en picada y es por lo mismo que no puedo aterrizar de manera normal- explico un vez que se había recuperado.

-En ese caso para que vienes aquí, si no puedes volar de manera normal ave estúpida- volvió a preguntar tratando de no mostrarse preocupado.

-Fácil, esta es mi casa y aquí guardo mis tesoros más valiosos.- se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar a una parte de la caverna que parecía tener un hoyo en la pared.-Estos son mis tesoros- explico orgullosa mientras retiraba un objeto parecido a los que había recogido del fondo. Revelando otro espacio aún más grande, dentro de ese lugar, había varias cosas y tonalidades que jamás había visto.

Su rostro neutral, no lo pudo mantener por mucho tiempo, sus ojos mostraban total asombro ante lo que aquella extraña ave le mostraba. Cantidad de objetos que en su vida había podido apreciar. Todos y cada uno distinto.

-¿Qué son todas estas cosas?- pregunto embobado con lo que veía.

-Son mis tesoros te lo dije- respondió orgullosa de su vasta colección, viéndola de manera obsesiva.

-¿De dónde es que sacas todas estas cosas?- comento ahora viéndola a ella, sintiendo un cierto miedo al momento que la vio, con una sonrisa maniaca.

-Son cosas que luego encuentro en las playas o que tomo cuando vuelo por los pueblos.- respondió sin perder una pizca de orgullo sino todo lo contrario.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué lo robas todo?- comento en un tono serio y molesto, levantando una ceja, y viéndola con un poco de curiosidad.

-En teoría sí, se puede decir que me lo robó, sin embargo, los humanos por extraño que parezca tienen estas cosas repetidas y si no las tienen simplemente se consiguen otra de una mejor calidad, no son cosas que ellos extrañarían.- respondió alegre, sin inmutarse ante la acusación.-¿Quieres acercarte más o prefieres que te muestre uno de cada ejemplar que tengo? Los tengo repetidos al menos un par de veces.- tratando de desviar la conversación y buscando generar la suficiente curiosidad en el joven tritón.

-¿Puedes mostrarme cada uno?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Claro todo sea para sanar la curiosidad- levanto vuelo y se adentró a su colección. Sobrevoló dentro del nuevo espacio un par de veces antes de tomar todo lo que sus patas podían sostener.

Regreso tambaleándose por el peso de los objetos, para cuando estaba cerca del príncipe, los dejó caer en la parte menos húmeda del piso.

Por mucho tiempo así hizo, llevando y trayendo objetos, cada uno igual o más o menos sorprendente que otro, dejando a un joven tritón no solamente maravillado con lo que aquella extraña ave coleccionaba.

Farlan e Isabel por alguna extraña razón no regresaban, sin embargo eso importo poco a lo que estaba viendo y aprendiendo, había muchas maravillas humanas de las que no se hablaba en el castillo por ser considerado tabú.

Llegando casi a la mitad de objetos que tenía guardados, el sol se mostraba en lo más alto del azul firmamento. Sentía un extraño movimiento en las tranquilas aguas donde se encontraba, sintiendo como el viendo atacaba con mayor violencia contra las paredes de la cueva.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- se preguntó así misma el ave.

El joven príncipe se adentró a las aguas de la caverna para salir por el espacio por donde habían entrado, encontrándose imposibilitado ya que la corriente era lo suficientemente fuerte para permitirle ir en contra. Resignado ante la situación, volvió a la superficie.

-Creo que el rey de los mares está enojado- comento sin entrar en detalle por el tipo de información que estaba manejando en ese momento.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestiono el ave, extrañada por la normalidad del comentario.

-¿Será porque soy un ser del mar regido por ese estúpido Rey?- respondió de manera sarcástica. No deseaba profundizar en el tema.

El ave simplemente se le quedo viendo por un par de segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas, lo cual le costó ser enviada al fondo de la caverna. Cuando logro salir del agua y conseguir respirar, miro al tritón de aleta morada, para luego dar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Lo siento, si te molesto algo o lo que sea- trato de disculparse ante aquel joven que era fácil de hacer enojar.

-Te perdono, si me explicas porque te burlaste- manteniendo un tono serio y enfadado, condiciono.

-Simple, muy, muy simple "Su Alteza"- una sonrisa socarrona se marcó en su pico. –Sé que eres el hijo de ese "Estúpido Rey" y muchas otras cosas más- respondió sin más, tratando de que la curiosidad del príncipe llegara a límites desconocidos para su propia especie.

-Así…- comento incrédulo- ¿Y cómo que otras cosas más sabes?- pregunto persuasivamente, había algo que le daba un mal presentimiento, todo esto tenía un propósito y necesitaba averiguar cuál era el punto de aquella ave.

El ave simplemente bajo su mirada de manera decepcionada, dejo salir un suspiro de tristeza- Entonces, es verdad, no te acuerdas de nada o más bien de nadie- se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho.

Levi comenzó a tener dudas, miro al ave de manera extraña y molestia, por alguna razón, ella sabía que tenia lagunas mentales con respecto a su pasado y eso era algo que le comenzaba a inquietar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto molesto y comenzando a impacientarse.

-Tú y yo, ya nos conocíamos desde mucho tiempo antes, de la época de cuando eras más niño y tu madre aún vivía bajo la protección del océano.- respondió seria, sacando de entre unas piedras unos extraños cristales y colocándoselos sobre sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas ave loca? Esta es la primera vez que tú y yo nos vemos, jamás en vida te había visto- su cuerpo obtuvo una pose defensiva. Se empezaba a sentir en peligro y su instinto le obligaba a defenderse, pero algo en su mente lo obligaba a escuchar lo que aquella ave debía contarle.

-Si no te conocía desde antes, entonces respóndeme este par de preguntas- lo miro desafiante, mientras se acomodaba el par de cristales, los cuales al ser pasados por la luz, obtuvieron un brillo peculiar. –Uno, Sí no te conozco desde antes, ¿Cómo podría saber que tu madre fue sacada por la fuerza de las entrañas del océano, siendo jalada por una extraña fuerza a la superficie?- miro al contrario sin cambiar su semblante serio y severo.

-Tsk, no es que ese acontecimiento no fuera hablado por todo el océano, sé que hay especies que pueden entrar al océano y salir a placer, alguno de ellos se pudo haber hablado en la superficie- respondió en tono molesto y mostrando obviedad en sus palabras.

-Touche, sin embargo, algo que nunca se habló en la superficie, es el hecho de que el la Reina de los mares estaba con su hijo, al cual oculto con ayuda de un comandante mitad cangrejo, tras una enorme ballena. Y que lo último que le grito fue "Te amo mi niño" dejando un par de collares dorados con hermosas piedras de colores caer en dirección a su pequeño- respondió aún más seria de lo normal mostrando una severidad y agresión en sus palabras.

Varios recuerdos llegaron a la mente del joven príncipe, dejándolo sin defensa alguna, en efecto, eso era algo que jamás se comentó ya que nadie más que ese comandante, había visto el extraño fenómeno. Un extraño dolor de cabeza, comenzó a taladrar su mente, varias lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, los tallo varias veces, tratando de convencerse de que se estaban secando sus ojos.

-Segunda pregunta, Si no te conociera, ¿Cómo podría saber, quien fue el culpable principal de que Farlan e Isabel fueran desterrados del reino, de los cuidados y protección de los océanos, el cual, eres tú?- volvió a preguntar de manera más molesta, elevando un par de decibeles su tono de voz.

La sorpresa, ante ese último hecho, lo comenzó a marear aún más, ese era algo que nadie sabía, más que los tres involucrados y su padre. Miro al ave, sus ojos mostraban desconcierto y enfado, pero era más el insoportable dolor de su mente que el hecho de tratar de ubicar a la extraña ave en su vida.

-Por lo que puedo ver, haz comenzado a recordar o al menos una parte de tu mente quiere hacerlo, no diré más hasta que te acuerdes quien soy y digas mi nombre completo, Levi Ackerman.- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, volvió a tomar los cristales y los dejo en el lugar donde los había tomado, tomo vuelo hacia su preciada colección, perdiéndose en la mitad que no había podido mostrar al contrario.

Levi simplemente dejo de ver al ave, el dolor de cabeza había ganado sumando el regreso de su cansancio, el mareo ocasionó que lentamente perdiera el conocimiento, cayendo sobre la húmeda piedra.

El sonido fue silencioso, sim embargo, Hanji había sido la única que percibiera la suave vibración.

-Lo siento Levincito, debía abrir viejas heridas, no podría soportar ser indiferente en tu vida.- un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos dejándole una sensación de vacío y culpa en su interior.

En ese momento Farlan e Isabel hicieron su gran aparición, esperaban su momento de entrar, habían permitido que Hanji y Levi platicaran. Esperaban que recordara a tan alegre ave y algunas cosas volvieran a lo que era antes del gran suceso.

Pero, para su sorpresa se encontraron con una destrozada Hanji y a un inconsciente Levi que descansaba sobre la piedra.

-Hanji, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Farlan sorpresivo ante la escena mientras se acercaba a Levi, para regresarlo al agua.

-Lo único que podía pasar Farlan, tuve que abrir viejas heridas para que tratara de recordarme- comento aun triste, las lágrimas salían sin control alguno. –Al parecer, el tratar de recordar fue mucho para él.- se giró para ver a sus amigos.

-Pero… ¿Llegar a esto? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- pregunto Isabel.

-Soló le recordé el hecho de su madre, había un par de cosas que daban credibilidad a mis palabras, más porque fui la única que las escucho y vio, ciertos hechos.- su voz era más sombría de lo normal, las lágrimas aun caían pero contradecían el comportamiento del ave.

-Pásanos algo para hacerle un poco cómodo y que descanse- pidió Farlan mientras acomodaba el cuerpo inerte de Levi.

El ave asintió, volando hacia su preciada colección, llevando varias prendas así como telas y almohadones. Isabel juntaba algunas algas para hacer más hogareño el pequeño espacio.

-Hanji, ¿Le mostraste algo a Levi, de tu colección?- pregunto Farlan mientras hacia una especie de nido.

-Solo lo más nuevo, no le mostré los otros objetos que alguna vez juntamos los cuatro. No… lo creí oportuno.- bajo su mirada viendo como el nivel del agua llegaba hasta la oquedad donde estaba el cuerpo de su amigo. Farlan acomodo la aleta dentro del agua mientras que su demás cuerpo reposaba apacible sobre la piedra.

Farlan suspiro pesadamente, mientras veía el rostro de su amigo.-Supongo que no había de otra ¿Verdad? Algún día iba a recordar lo que paso, solo una pregunta, ¿Le vas a contar que su madre aún vive? ¿Le vas a decir que su madre es reina de uno de los reinos cercanos? ¿Qué existe la posibilidad de que regrese a dónde pertenece?- hablo Farlan, su tono era serio, su mirada a pesar de mostrar fortaleza, rebelaba miedo.

-No lo sé, Farlan, lo mejor sería que lo hablaran con el Rey, él sabrá qué hacer con esta información.- la voz de Hanji era ya tranquila con un dejo de preocupación, pues la información que ayudo a recopilar, era de bastante seriedad y delicadeza.

-Bueno, eso tenemos que hacerlo, Hanji, fue la condición que nos dieron al ser expulsados. Nuestra misión era saber que paso con la Reina.- respondió Isabel.

-Bueno, luego hablamos de esto, no es algo que deba escuchar aun Levi, iré a buscar algo para comer y después regresar con calma, necesitamos devolver a Levi antes del atardecer o si no el Rey hará otro berrinche y tendremos que estar de nuevo escondidos- comento Farlan mientras tomaba la bolsa que había sacado Levi de una de las oquedades.

-Te acompaño- dijo Isabel, apresurándose a llegar al lado del pulpo-Sera más fácil si me usas de carnada en algunos alimentos ¿No crees?- comento coquetamente mientras se acomodaba entre los tentáculos.

-Eres una tonta, pero si, te necesito- respondió burlonamente Farlan, el cual llevo su mirada al ave, la cual se preparaba para emprender vuelo y salir de la caverna.- Hanji, ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo o tu buscaras algo?- ofreció, Farlan antes de sumergirse.

-Iré a buscar yo, no te preocupes, nos veos más al rato, traten de descansar ambos- y dicho esto, tomo vuelo y salió de la caverna. Dejando preocupados a la hipocampo y al cefalópodo.

-Bueno, vamos rápido, antes de que despierte y quiera respuestas- comento Isabel, recibiendo solo un asentimiento por parte del contrario, que si más se sumergió y volvió a desaparecer por el extraño espacio.

La caverna quedó en un silencio abrumador, solo una gota que caía en alguna parte rompía por momentos el silencio.

Levi abrió los ojos incorporándose, corroborando que en verdad estuviera completamente solo, la ira y frustración se acumulaban en su cuerpo, quería desahogar todas las sensaciones que se mantenían en su cuerpo atrapadas, sin embargo, solo una logro salir, sintió esperanza al saber que su madre seguía viva.

Se acomodó de nuevo en el nido improvisado, acomodando algunas partes y ajustándolo más a su gusto. Se encontraba mirando el techo, viendo particularmente nada, mientras los cristales de alrededor hacían juegos de luces y formas conforme la luz se refractaba dentro de la misma.

Paso mucho tiempo sólo, analizando toda la información que había recibido y escuchado hacia unos instantes, planearía su escape hacia la superficie, la manera de conseguir más información de la localización de su madre, del trato que sus amigos habían hecho con su padre. Muchas cosas ahora tenían sentido y otras más generaban más dudas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un aleteo acercarse de nuevo, la sombra de la gaviota volvía a jugar dentro de la cueva, podía ver como se elevaba para poder entrar.

La gaviota entro muy animada, cuando estuvo a punto de aterrizar, termino arrastrada por el suelo chocando contra la primera roca que estuvo en el camino.

-Deberías fijarte mejor en como aterrizas, un día de estos terminaras muerta si sigues volando de esa manera y cayendo despreocupadamente- comento el joven en tono sarcástico sin perder de vista el techo, mientras movía su aleta de un lado a otro sacándola y metiéndola en el agua.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero un "¿Estas bien?" hubiera sido más que suficiente, principito- comento la gaviota mientras se ponía de pie y agitaba sus alas para sacudirse del polvo y las plumas que se hayan desprendido mientras aterrizaba.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te rompiste un ala?- bromeo el contrario en su característico tono molesto y sarcástico.

-"JA-JA-JA" Graciosito- sacudió su cabeza y se lanzó al agua, para limpiarse mejor, salía a la superficie de nuevo y se mantuvo flotando y nadando en círculos, tratando de evitar a su acompañante.

-Si como sea…- respondía ahora desinteresado, -Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, ¿No lo crees Hanji Zoe?- sonrió de manera triunfante, mientras veía como el rostro de aquella gaviota se desfiguraba al no saber que reacción tener.

Pasados unos segundos, su mente logró formular una oración- Tú… Tú… Tú me has recordado- las lagrima se desbordaban de nuevo, agito sus alas, para volar y acercarse a ese amigo que por muchos años había extraño, voló de lleno hacia el chocando con el cuerpo contrario, rodeando su cuello tratando de abrazarlo –Levi, te extrañe tanto fenómeno- comento alegre.

-Sí, sí te he recordado, pero ahora, aléjate, no sé qué mierdas puedas tener del exterior- correspondiendo el abrazo, comento de manera burlona – De alguna manera no puedo decir que te extrañe, pero es bueno poder recordarte loca- exteriorizo sintiéndose alegre al poder recordar a su amiga y confidente.

-Eres una mierda expresando lo que sientes, no has cambiado en nada- devolvió el comentario animadamente y alejándose, sabía que odiaba el contacto físico y que solo a determinados seres les permitía tener ese tipo de relación y demostración afectiva.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar Hanji y necesitare de tu ayuda en un futuro- comento alejándose de la gaviota y volviendo a endurecer sus facciones mostrando de nuevo su rostro estoico y serio.

-Sabes que siempre te ayudare por más loco o estúpido que sea lo que hagas- respondió haciendo una ligera reverencia, sin percatarse de que el tono iba más allá de solamente una nueva aventura en búsqueda de nuevos objetos del mundo humano.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado,_

 _jejeje y de ante mano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción. Porque, que creen? Sigo sin beta…. Y creo que seguiré sin una… A qué triste…. Pero bueno… A ver qué pasa (¿?_

 _Asagui Yakuza: nena preciosa, gracias por tomarte le tiempo de leer, jajaja me vas hacer sonrojar…. me alegra mucho en vdd que te guste mi manera de narrar jejejejeje es que Mike… es Mike… su olfato luego le falla en ver las cosas obvias, le gusta creer que todo esta orden solo por no ver el caos. Y bueno Pixis le gusta molestar jajajajaja sii Pix no quiere ver sufrir a bebé Eren, jojojoj por hace de las suyas y lo ayuda de manera indirecta no queremos que papi se entere de que el pueblo está enojado o sí? Ok no jajajajaja ya vamos a cantar? Uhh jajaja la vdd siempre que veo o escucho algo de sirenas, esa canción se me viene a la mente y no la puedo sacar por un largo rato jajajajajaja Zeke tmbn hara algo... pero eso será más adelante jejejejejeje la Choza puede que lo odie no lo sé… jajajajajaja le dará con la aleta voladora jajaja ok no jejej own nena en vdd me alegra mucho tener tu comentario jajaja al menos sé que no todos dejan en visto esto jejejeje en verdad muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, lo valoro mucho mucho jejeje :3 espero que te haya agradado este nuevo cap jejeje que me costó un rato.. aun que actualice más rápido que otras ocasiones jejejejeje, presiosa un fuerte abrazooo asi de oso…. Saluditos y seguimos en contacto :3 te quiero…._

 _Bueno a los demás, gracias por leer y espero tener pronto el próximo cap._

 _P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW_


	5. Chapter 5

**NT:** Jojojo es una historia de Sirenas… a decir verdad es "La Sirenita" de Disney… pero a mi manera jajajaja,

Jajaja y bueno recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen son parte del fabuloso mundo de **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN** y su querido padre ósea el autor es **Isayama**

La pareja que veremos es **Eren x Levi** (pude que lo haga también **Levi x Eren versatilidad** ante todo).

Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.

 **Capítulo 5**

Las personas dentro de la taberna se encontraban más que emocionadas, no todos los días veían a los trabajadores hacer lo que en verdad debían hacer, pero era aún más emocionante el saber que todo lo que estaban empacando y moviendo de un lado a otro eran nada más y nada menos que las provisiones que su descontrolado príncipe se llevaría a su viaje sin regreso.

Sentían pena por su amado príncipe, no merecía ser llevado de esa manera al matadero, al menos no sin sentir amor, o algo que él deseara. Conocían muy bien al joven, no en vano, llevaba años haciéndose pasar por alguien del pueblo, platicando con ellos, ayudándolos, haciendo tantas cosas que por su linaje no debería estar haciendo, pero por su manera de ser, hacía de igual manera.

-¡Oye Sasha!- gritaba uno de los divertidos clientes- ¿Le puedo traer al joven unos cuantos toneles de ron?- comentaba mientras trataba de contener su risa.

-Claro cariño, simplemente llevalos tu al barco- comentaba la chica, sacando la lengua, mientras seguía corriendo de un lado a otro. Los demás morían de la risa, normalmente nunca los veían trabajar tan arduamente desde inicio del día.

Las risas y el alboroto callo cuando la puerta principal fue abierta abruptamente. Por ella ingresaban un par de hombres, que a pesar de no llevar uniforme, imponían su presencia. el Capitán Jeager y su mano derecha Hannes. Miraban toda la taberna de punto a punto, observando a todos los que se encontraban presentes, buscando caras conocidas.

Rápidamente Sasha corrió al encuentro con el par de hombres; cuando estuvo frente a ellos, hizo una reverencia y se mantuvo en esa posición.

Ambos hombres miraron a la chica tiernamente ante su acto, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, ni que tambien se llevaran o conocieran, la chica aún mostraba respeto ante ellos y no se dejaba molestar por ese tipo de influencias.

-Sasha, cariño, levántate, sabes bien que si no tenemos el uniforme, no debes mostrar ese tipo de acciones.- regaño, Hannes, mientras la toma del hombro.

-Pero señor Hannes, son una figura de mucha autoridad, no me puedo dar esos lujos como si nada.- se defendió la chica, mientras mantenía la mirada baja y jugaba con su mandil.

-Vamos Sasha, hasta yo me relajo un poco, aparte, ¿Como es posible que con nuestro princeso favorito si puedas bajar la guardia y con nosotros no?- comentaba Zeke divertido mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo, en verdad no entendia como era posible que con su hermano si bajara la guardia y con ellos se mantuviera a distancia.

-Capitán, su hermano es algo distinto, a el lo trato asi por costumbre, de haber sabido desde el inicio que el era el príncipe heredero, en verdad que no lo tratara de esa manera- se excuso, desviando su mirada apenada, tratando de esconder un sonrojo, había recordado el día en que lo conoció y creyó que era un extranjero. No podría olvidar el momento donde trato de coquetear descaradamente con él.

-Esos son pretextos, acostumbrate a tratarnos de manera normal, recuerda que tenemos el mismo deseo que Eren, no queremos un trato especial por ser quienes somos en el palacio- dijo Hannes ganándose puntos a favor y una mirada dudosa por parte de la castaña.

-Esta bien, acepto, he perdido de nuevo, vienen a buscar a Eren, ¿No es así?- preguntó de mala gana, odiaba, que usaran ese comentario, para hacerla desistir de su vanos esfuerzos por mantener un respeto hacia ellos.

-Bingo, así que dime ¿Dónde anda nuestro bello princeso?- preguntó burlón Zeke, le gustaba molestar a la amiga de la infancia de su hermano, sin olvidar que el se había percatado de las intenciones iniciales de la menor.

-Está en "su cuarto" en el segundo piso, dijo que quería descansar para el momento de zarpar- respondió, mientras dirigía su mirada a las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores.

-Supongo que les encargo a ustedes que abastecieran de alimentos y bebidas el barco, ¿No es así?- preguntó Hannes, viendo todo el movimiento de manera más detallada.

-Así es, nos encargó todas las provisiones, alimentos, bebidas, ropas y demás cosas.- respondió cansadamente, odiaba que Eren les pidiera esas cosas sin anticipación. Aunque era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, siempre hacía lo mismo. Pero se sentía orgullosa de que su lugar de trabajo tuviera una encomienda tan grande, era el significado de que él confiaba en ellos.

-Ya veo, lamento todas las molestias que mi hermano ocasiona siempre que viene y de los encomendados que les pide- se disculpó Zeke, apenado por las peticiones y molestias que ocasionaba su hermano. Pero se sentía de alguna manera más tranquilo, sabía que su hermano no les pediría que se hicieran cargo de tan pesada situación si no confiara en ellos. Eso era algo que hasta él les pediría amablemente, confiaba en que el pueblo jamas dañaria a su pequeño querido hermano.

-Bueno, si gustan pasar, ya conocen el camino- señaló Sasha con su mano el camino hacia las escaleras mientras hacía un mohín de molestia, en verdad se sentía extraña al tratarlos de esa manera tan familiar..

-Esa voz me agrada- comentó Hannes mientras trataba de no reír por lo frío que la chica habló.

-No se burle, señor Hannes, sabe que me cuesta mucho trabajo hablarles de esta manera- reprendió la chica, mientras el rojo se volvía a colorear en su rostro, más notable que la primera vez.

-Es que, es inevitable, te ves tan adorable- ahora era Zeke el que se burlaba de la chica, mientras caminaba por entre las mesas siguiendo el camino que ya se sabía de memoria.

Ambos hombres caminaron alegremente hasta llegar a las escaleras, se detuvieron un momento siendo Zeke el que habló.

-Sasha, ¿Ya les dijeron a qué barco deben llevar todas las cajas?- sus facciones regresaron a su expresión fría y seria. Era un pensamiento que lo tuvo en mente desde que se había encontrado con el mensajero en el camino hacia el pueblo.

-Nos comentaron que por el momento solo preparamos las provisiones y demás cosas que no se echen a perder tan rápido por el calor. Según sé, el viaje se retrasaría un par de días- respondió de manera seria mientras retomaba su trabajo de mover algunas cajas o cosas pequeñas a la bodega de salida.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, deberán llevar las cosas al "Colosal", esa será la nave que utilizaremos para el viaje- ordenó Zeke, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras confiado y seguro, siempre mostrando esa gran fortaleza que lo caracterizaba.

-Como usted ordene- respondió Sasha y dándose media vuelta, comenzó a dar órdenes a sus compañeros para que se hiciera lo que el Capitán de la fuerza del Reino encomendaba. Se sentía orgullosa de que ellos tuvieran la confianza de encargarles tan importante situación.

Mientras los dos hombres se adentraban en las escaleras, que eran de espiral cuadrado, escuchando como todos acataban sus órdenes y los demás clientes, se burlaban de verlos trabajar.

Llegaron a un largo pasillo, el cual reconocieron de inmediato, caminaron hasta el final del mismo, encontrándose con gran ventanal que daba a las calles traseras, viendo como el pueblo hacía de manera tan rutinaria y alegre sus labores.

Después de mirar por la ventana el espectáculo que el pueblo hacía de manera tan normal, se acercaron a la puerta que buscaban, Zeke se colocó frente a ella y Hannes detrás de él. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y se esperó pacientemente a que se le permitiera el paso.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, escuchó como había movimiento del otro lado de la puerta, hasta que alguien la entreabrió, dejando ver como una obscuridad invadía aquel cuarto.

-Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó un chico de cabellos rubios, que apenas y se mostraba su rostro por el pequeño espacio.

-Armin, somos Hannes y yo, abre la puerta- pidió en tono serio Zeke, al notar la habitación, ese trío de tarados, habían hecho algo malo.

-¡Ah! Capitán, espere un momento- la puerta se cerro y de nueva cuenta se escuchó movimiento y algunos gritos y murmullos detrás de está.

Zeke enarco una ceja, mientras esperaba perder la paciencia y poder descubrir a los chicos tratando de esconder las evidencias de lo que sea que hayan hecho. Sin esperar mucho tiempo y aprovechándose de su autoridad, no espero que se le diera el paso y entro de una vez al cuarto. encontrándose con un reguero de papeles y mapas de la zona marina del reino de Sina.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban más que sorprendidos ante la intromisión del mayor, con varios rollos de papel en sus manos tratando de hacer espacio y no mostrar su naturaleza desordenada ante uno de los hombres más ordenados del palacio.

-¡ZEKE!- grito alarmado Eren, que se encontraba bañado en tinta y como un infante, trazando varias rayas sobre un mapa.

-Temo preguntar, pero ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? Deberían estar empacando sus cosas, zarparemos en el momento donde Sasha y los demás terminen de subir todo al barco- regaño Zeke molesto por la falta de seriedad de los chicos ante los viajes.

-Pero señor, se supone que se retrasó el viaje- defendió Armin, ante la molestia del capitán.

-Sí, estoy enterado, pero iremos en mi barco, no podemos hacer esperar más a los Reyes de Sina, debemos partir hoy o en verdad se hará un problema- riño Zeke mientras caminaba por entre el desastre que habían hecho los menores.

-¿Es encerio? navegaremos en "El Colosal", el mejor barco que el reino pudiera tener y del cual tú mi querido hermano mayor está a cargo- preguntó Eren animado, mientras sus bellos ojos color verde se iluminaban cual niño en pastelería.

-Si Eren, al fin se te hará navegar en el mejor barco del Reino, así que mueve tu delicado trasero y comienza guardar todas tus cosas y acomodar este desastre.- comentó el mayor mientras que, de una manera, trataba de ordenar todos los mapas y algunos libros que estaban regados en el suelo.

Sin más los jóvenes, sae miraron animadamente entre ellos. Por mucho tiempo habían estado esperando el poder abordar el "Colosal". asintieron lentamente mirándose y de un momento a otro, ya corrían por toda la estancia, guardando sus mapas, sus bitácoras de exploración, la ropa que no tenían ni la mayor idea de que estuviera ahi y asi otras cosas. de un momento a otro, tres bolsas de exploradores, se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación, esperando pacientemente a que los jóvenes se cambiaran las ropas.

No tardaron mucho tiempo de en tener sus bolsas y estar vestidos cual ocasión. Eren se había vuelto a poner su vestimenta de príncipe, con capa de bordado fino en hilo de otro, Armin con el vestuario de aprendiz y Jean su ropa de noble.

Miraron la habitación esperando no olvidarse de nada, recorrieron un par de veces la pequeña estancia, sintiéndose satisfechos de dejarla tal cual se las habían prestado.

Tomaron sus bolsas y de la manera más ruda que su edad les podía ofrecer, caminaron hacia la salida siendo guiados divertidamente por los dos oficiales, que trataban de no burlarse de su momento de intento de madurez. Cerraron tras de ellos la puerta, antes de avanzar, se quedaron observando a su bello príncipe y hermano, viéndolo sonreír por última vez de manera sincera y divertida.

Zeke suspiro pesadamente, sabía que el peso que cargaba su hermano comenzaba a cobrar la factura y comenzaba por lo más valioso para su hermanito, su misma felicidad. Hannes, leyedo sus pensamientos, le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras seguía su camino, antes de comenzaran a retrasarse más. Zeke lo vio de manera nostálgica, mientras le regalaba al contrario una sonrisa decaida. Ellos jamas dejaran solo al joven castaño, jamás permitiría que esa bella sonrisa y apasionada personalidad fuera desapareciendo lentamente.

A lo lejos podía ver la silueta de Eren siendo iluminada, por la luz que entraba desde la ventana, podía ver sus joviales facciones, su sonrisa. Sin despegar su vista de su hermano, comenzó a caminar, una sonrisa más amable y cálida se dibujó en sus labios. mientras el estuviera al lado de su hermano, no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño. suficiente tenía el joven con ser el sacrificio del reino como para ser dañado aún más.

Eren bajaba las escaleras de manera despreocupada, reía y bromeaba con sus únicos dos mejores amigos, hablando de todo y de nada, imaginando con las aventuras, los seres, con todas las maravillas que se podrían encontrar una vez que se encontraran navegado en esas inmensas aguas. Estarían navegando en una de las mejores épocas del año, donde las tormentas casi no son frecuentes o devastadoras como en otras temporadas donde solo los mas tontos o los más arriesgados se atreven a zarpar en busca de aventuras o de negocios.

El ruido de risas y personas platicando alegremente inundaba el primer piso, no había espacio alguno donde el bullicio no estuviera presente, los tres jóvenes corrieron a la entrada interna de la taberna encontrándose un casi circo.

Miraron alrededor encontrándose aún con muchas cajas y barriles, cajones de frutas y condimentos entre otro tipo de cosas.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron lentamente por entre las cajas, escuchando las risas de los que estaban presentes, mientras que otras voces entre divertidas y molestas, discutían.

No tardaron mucho en reconocer un par de voces, Ymir y Sasha discutían con el proveedor de los licores, el cual de manera burlona, les ofreció darles un poco más de licor y aperitivos, mientras que ellas respondian que hiciera lo que quisieran, mientras sean ellos los que lleven a puerto el producto, ninguno de los dos lados quería ceder.

Eren como pudo se acercó hacia sus amigas, esperando ser de ayuda pero no esperaba que lo incluyeran en el momento de diversión, ya que de los comentarios que parecían ser una animada broma, aplicaban en muchos sentidos la verdad.

-Vamos Sasha, que les cuesta llevar a ustedes estos toneles y cajones, al final también van para allá- comentaba un señor regordete mientras trataba de morir de la risa.

-Señor Vendeur, en verdad, si desea darle algo al príncipe para su viaje, hágalo por usted mismo, nosotros ya tenemos el encargo contado y no podemos llevar más cosas de las que se han acordado.- hablaba Sasha, tratando de contenerse a decirle algunas verdades. Se veía completamente molesta por la insistencia del contrario, trataba de culpar al nivel de alcohol del hombre a tan temprano momento.

-Si, pequé, puedo hacer eso, pero ustedes ya tienen el permiso, aparte es un regalo,o ¿Será acaso que tus bellos sentimientos hacia el príncipe te impide compartir con nosotros un poco de felicidad para nuestro soberano?- contra atacó el señor sin percatarse del profundo silencio que los había rodeado hacía unos instantes.

-Señor Vendeur, que es lo que está insinuando, claro que no es por eso, pero como dije, señor, tenemos un total para entregar, no puedo dar ni más ni menos, si lo hago, podría ser considerado peligroso o tomado a mal- su rostro se había pintado de un tenue rojo, su voz se había distorsionado un poco, sonando un par de octavas más aguda de lo normal.

De entre los presentes, la escuálida y sorprendida imagen de Eren se hizo paso hasta llegar frente a Sasha y el señor Vendeur, los cuales al verlo acercarse, lentamente se trataron de alejar y salir del lugar, sin embargo, Sasha, solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás e hizo una reverencia formal, trataba de ocultar su repentino sonrojo.

-Señor Vendeur, en verdad, es algo molesto que usen esos momentos en contra de ambos, fue algo que pasó y que por muchas razones no volverá a ocurrir, así que le pediré de la manera mas atenta que no vuelva a tomar ese tema- Habló Eren tratando de sonar lo más calmado y neutro posible. Los demás presentes simplemente asintieron ante la petición entendiendo que la advertencia era para todos.

Zeke y Hannes veían la escena desde la entrada, sorprendiendose por la actitud tan controlada que mantenía Eren, así como las palabras que uso, no eran ni de un noble o de un futuro Rey, simplemente era un joven que había comenzado a madurar a una muy corta edad, conociendo bien el lugar al que pertenece.

Hannes, salió de su sorpresa y aclarándose la garganta, llamó la atención de los presentes -Hmm Señor Vendeur, ¿Cuales son los productos que quiere que llevemos en nuestro viaje?- preguntó de manera animada, sin perder ese toque de mano derecha del Capitán.

-¡Ah! Sr. Hannes, bueno, lo que deseamos darles, era un poco más de licor y algunos bocadillos, claro para acompañar la bebida y aminorar el momento ya sabe- comentaba el señor mientras se frotaba las manos de manera ansiosa, aun no se acostumbraba a hablarle de manera tan natural a esas figuras llenas de autoridad.

-Muy bien, si ustedes lo llevan al "Colosal" con mucho gusto lo recibiremos, ya que, como dijo nuestra queridisima Sasha, lo que le pedimos a esta taberna está contado y limitado, así que ellos no podrán llevarlo por ustedes.- agregó Zeke incluyéndose en la conversación, mostrando su orden implícita,

-Cla… Claro que sí Capitán Jeager, haré que mis hombres pongan manos a la obra y antes de que ustedes partan, llevaran nuestro regalo abordo.- hizo una reverencia y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y así salir de la taberna para comenzar con los preparativos de último momento.

Una vez que todo volvió a la calma usal para esas horas en el lugar, Zeke dirigió su mirada a Sasha que aún se mantenía a distancia y callada con la cabeza levemente inclinada y evitando todo contacto visual, mostrando respeto ante los hechos. Eren simplemente se limitó a mirar la escena mostrándose orgulloso de su hermano, mientras que Hannes, Armin y Jean, se mantenían alejados ya de la escena mirando expectantes a lo que se vendría, vigilando en todo momento a los presentes.

-Bueno, Sasha querida, dime que ya casi terminan de llevar las provisiones, debemos zarpar a más tardar pasado el mediodía- comentó Zeke volviendo a cambiar el tema de conversación y para aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

-Si señor, ya solo faltan un par de vueltas más y su cargamento estará completo.- respondió sin cambiar su postura de respeto.

Zeke suspiro por esa acción, sin embargo, ahora no podía recriminarle nada, él se había colocado de nueva cuenta como el Capitán y debía mantener esa postura.

-Bien, eso me agrada, bueno, por el momento nos retiraremos, regresaremos en un par de semanas o si no es que de meses, pero de que volvemos, volvemos- se giró y comenzó a recorrer las caras que se encontraban presenciando ese momento, sin mucho más una gran sonrisa se mostró en su rostro - Y cuando volvamos, tendremos una gran fiesta para celebrar- comentó alzando los brazos y escuchando el sonido de los presentes felices por lo que decía.

Hannes comenzó a caminar hacia Zeke y en su camino comentaba a con grave voz.- Bueno gente, es momento de que partamos, asi que deseenos un buen viaje y que volvamos con bien, así como feliciten al joven príncipe- comentó divertido, sin perder su tono de autoridad.

Rápidamente y al unísono, se escuchó una majestuosa despedida, así como una gran felicitación por los próximos quince años del príncipe. Mientras los cinco hombres salían del lugar una canción de cumpleaños resonaba tras de ellos, haciendo que volviera el feliz ambiente dentro del lugar.

En el camino, Zeke imaginaba lo animado del viaje, las aventuras que tendrían en el camino y sobre todo la sorpresa que tenía preparada para Eren por su cumpleaños. esperaba impacientemente a que ese viaje fuera algo más que inolvidable para su joven hermano, pues su cumpleaños sería el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida, llena de cambios y de responsabilidades. Con esos pensamientos se encaminaron hacia lo inevitable en esos momentos.

.

.

.

.

.

El mar se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo, Hanji volaba aún dentro de la cueva mostrándole a Levi todos los tesoros que encontró después del incidente, cada uno con una historia tragicómica.

Levi, simplemente mantenía una sonrisa escondida, ante todo lo que su amiga le mostraba y contaba, de alguna manera se sentía en paz, en esos momentos se sentía completo.

Esa sensación familiar de sentirse protegido y querido, volvía a llenar su cuerpo y sobre todo su corazón, ¿Desde hacia cuanto no se sentía así de cálido? probablemente desde la desaparición de su madre y su extraña amnesia.

Al paso de un par de horas Isabel y Farlan volvían con una bolsa llena de alimentos y cosas que guardar en lo que consideraban su nueva base.

Isabel rápidamente se acercó a Levi, que descansaba en una de las rocas, para entregarle varias algas, almejas y un par de conchas.

-No se que comas dentro de palacio, pero te traje un poco de plancton, coral y algo de proteínas- comentó alegremente estirando una bolsa, mirando atentamente a su hermano.

-Gracias Isa, me lo comeré, muero de hambre y esta loca no me ha dejado salir a buscar algo- comentó, revolviendo los cabellos contrarios.

Isabel solamente se dejó mimar, para luego volver adentrarse a las profundidades, acomodándose en la más angosta y obscura oquedad.

Farlan veia la escena, de manera muy analitica y enternecesora, había muchas cosas que debía hablar y arreglar con Levi, cosas que se debían aclarar, pero sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado, necesitaría que pasara un poco más de tiempo y que la mente de su amigo comenzará a estar más en orden, sin tantos recuerdos acumulados.

Después del desayuno casi comida, el sol entraba orgulloso por una de las aberturas, permitiendo que de nueva cuenta, que la cueva cambiará de animados colores. Sin embargo, una extraña brisa y un salvaje oleaje, golpeaba fuertemente la cueva.

-Mi señor- una voz femenina habla desde afuera de la cueva, sonaba ligeramente preocupada y respetuosa.

-¡Ah! Levi, creo que te buscan afuera- comentó Isabel mientras comía un poco de algas.

-¿Quién habla?- Preguntó Levi sorprendido, nadie sabia donde era que se encontraba, sin mencionar que nadie en ese reino sabia como era fisicamente.

-Soy yo mi señor, la ballena que ayudó a buscar a su hijo- respondió respetuosamente ante la pregunta que le habían formulado.

-¡Ah! y¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó ahora un poco desinteresado mientras veía los objetos sin interés alguno.

-Temo decirle, pero el Rey ha puesto a toda la armada a buscarlo, se ha corrido un rumor de que anda desaparecido y que se da una recompensa a cualquiera que lo encuentre.- explicó la ballena, sonando un tanto preocupada y dejando algunas lagunas en su diálogo.

-Ese maldito viejo… que se cree… que… es…- habló más para sí mismo, siendo un vago recuerdo del día en el que se encontraba. -¡Farlan! Rápido, ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó con suma preocupación, pues si su recuerdo era correcto, estaba corriendo demasiado peligro si se encontraba fuera del palacio.

Mientras, Farlan se quedó en silencio, analizando la pregunta y buscando la respuesta -Mmm, pues creo que es el cuarto sol, de la segunda luna- respondió cruzándose de brazos y llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla de manera pensativa.

-Dime que estás bromeando- le reto Levi, en verdad sus pensamientos y miedos eran verdaderos.

-Mmm, pues no, esa es la fecha, del día de hoy, ¿Por qué, acaso va a ocurrir algo el día de hoy?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido, normalmente a Levi no le interesaba saber en qué día estaba viviendo, él dejaba pasar todas las fechas por igual, aunque solo los cumpleaños de sus amigos los recordaba sin problema alguno.

-Mierda, mierda- se recriminaba Levi, nadando de un lado a otro, mientras parecía pensar en algo.

-Hermano, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Pasará algo importante el día de hoy?- preguntó Isabel ahora preocupada por la extraña y repentina conducta del azabache.

-Me preguntas ¿Qué si pasará algo importante el día de hoy?- resoplo sarcástico ante la pregunta inocente de Isabel.-Hoy es el jodido cumpleaños del Rey y se supone que le harán una cosa especial los gobernantes de otros reinos- respondía ahora más molesto, había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle, ahora entendía porque se había puesto tan eufórico el dia anterior.

-Pues perdona por preguntarlo, pero por si lo has olvidado, nosotros llevamos ya un tiempo desterrados, no nos enteramos de las cosas con la misma facilidad que "SU MAJESTAD"- respondió molesta y sarcástica Isabel ante las palabras de su amigo.

Miro por unos instantes a su amiga, tratando de controlar su enojo y no desquitarse con ella, sin embargo, algo en el rostro de Isabel, lo hizo relajarse rápidamente, suspiro pesadamente, tenía que controlarse antes de hacer algo indebido.

-Perdón Isa, es que, arg, también recordé... que esta noche es la jodida pasarela para conseguir pareja, el viejo dice que ya estoy en esa edad y que debo conseguirme a alguien apropiado de mi futuro título- volvió a respirar pesadamente, era un detalle que olvidó, y era lo más importante del porqué había dicho sin remordimiento que entraría a la milicia.

-¡Oh!- se expresaron su amigos, agregandose Farlan y Hanji a la discusión sin sentido de sus amigos.

-Espera, espera, espera…. El viejo ese… ¿Ya quiere casarte?- preguntó sorprendida Hanji, pues de todos los chismes que escuchaba, ese era uno del cual jamás escuchó ni por accidente en los otros reinos.

-¿Fue por eso que tu le comentaste lo de entrar a la milicia?- pregunto Farlan, tratando de unir varios cabos sueltos que existían entre los hechos verdaderos y la persona involucrada.

-Si, me quiere casar y si, fue por eso que decidí ir y dejar en claro que mi vida es para la milicia, no para gobernar un pueblo que es atacado constantemente por los imbéciles humanos.- respondió de manera molesta y precisa, una delicada señal de que todo se estaba complicando y llegando a un punto de no retorno.

-Bueno, si eres el Rey tienes otras posibilidades de luchar contra los humanos, ¿No lo crees?- analizó Farlan, viendo como su amigo retomaba su nado de un lado a otro.

-Si, puedo hacer eso, pero joder, yo no nací para ser Rey, tal vez mi cuna sea para eso, pero no mi personalidad.- comentaba mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, en señal de que estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación.

-¿Mi señor?- la voz de la ballena volvia sonar, ahora resonando por toda la cueva.

-Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé- hablo hastiado. Debía encontrar una salida, una excusa buena para poder quitarse al viejo encima o si no tendría que ver a las jóvenes sirenas que vendrían esa noche únicamente a verlo a él.

-Hermano ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó más tranquila Isabel, entendiendo el problema.

-La verdad no lo sé Isa, por el momento regresar al palacio lo más discretamente posible, al menos eso por mi parte, la ventaja que ustedes tienen es que se pueden quedar afuera.- trataba de mantener su mente libre de ideas negativas y de los peores escenarios, sin embargo, su sentido común era a lo único a lo que lo llevaba.

-Bueno, en ese caso te acompañamos, como te dijimos, necesitamos ver a tu padre y puede ser una muy buena oportunidad de poder agendar una cita.- comentó Farlan tratando de mostrar el lado positivo.

Levi lo miro fastidiado, pero ya no tenía cabeza par discutir con su amigo, nadó a la superficie, notando como el ave regresaba los objetos que había sacado y que rara vez guardaba.

-¿Hanji?- pregunto extraño Levi.

-Ya se van, no tiene sentido que deje estas cosas afuera, ya será otro momento donde termines de ver todas las cosas que recolectaba.-comentó la gaviota un tanto desanimada, pero sin perder esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Lo siento Hanji, la verdad olvide esta maldita fecha y lo que conllevaba. Prometo que a la otra me quedo por una semana y juntos vamos a cazar cosas humanas- trato de sonar consolador, sin embargo hasta él mismo dudaba de lo que decía, solo la culpa era el único sentimiento real que tenía.

-No te preocupes, ya será en otro momento, mientras tanto…- tomó unas cuantas cosas y las regresó volando, tardando un par de minutos, se veía que regresaba algo animada cargando una cosa extraña en sus patas.

Voló cerca de su amigo y antes de poder tratar de aterrizar, comenzó a girar por sobre Levi.

-Hanji ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- preguntó extrañado y un poco divertido el soberano de los mares.

El ave sin inmutarse o dignarse a responder, le soltó en la cara el objeto que le hacía peso a su vuelo.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- se quejó amargamente sin surtir efecto alguno.

-Ten, usa esa capa, te ayudará a poder camuflarte, la usan los humanos cuando salen, si no quieren ser reconocidos o verse más sospechosos e interesantes, se ponen lo que ellos llaman capucha- explicó comenzando a aterrizar y quedar sobre el agua.

Levi miró el objeto de manera curiosa, sabía que los humanos hacían cosas interesantes, más nunca se imaginó usandolos, ni mucho menos poder obtener algo a cambio.

Observó unos instantes más el extraño artículo para después desviar su vista a su amiga, la cual nadaba despreocupadamente mientras trataba de tararear una canción humana.

-Supongo que… muchas gracias… la usaré sabiamente- agradeció de la manera más honesta posible que en ese momento podía expresar.

El ave simplemente miro divertida por sobre sus alas, delineando una ligera curva en su pico.

-Aun le falta mucho para ser sabio "SU ALTEZA" sin embargo, por algo se empieza, he de admitir- comentó de manera seria antes de soltar una risotada y volver a emprender vuelo.

Miraron a Hanji volar alegremente una vez más en círculo antes de salir por una de las aberturas de la cueva. Quedando por unos breves segundos en un completo silencio.

Las olas rompieron el momento al sonar embravecidas, chocando de manera violenta contra la cueva.

\- Su alteza es hora- comentó la ballena tratando de sonar lo más respetuosa posible, pero su tono de voz delataba su nerviosismo, de nueva cuenta los mares se obscurecian y las corrientes se volvían agresivas.

-Isabel, Farlan… es hora- dijo Levi mostrando seguridad, consciente de lo que se avecinaba. Sus amigos se miraron y asistieron de manera temerosa, nadando de dudosa.

Salieron de la cueva, dejando una piedra rodeada de coral, Levi dejó instrucciones a la pequeña planta, la cual al momento comenzó a crecer volviéndose un obstáculo para quien quisiera entrar.

La ballena, que junto con su ballenato, los esperaba ansiosa, pues los mares se tornaba violentos y complicados. Presidiendo a un mal augurio.

Sin mucho más que hacer emprendieron su viaje a las aguas del reino, siendo guiados por la ya casi inexistente luz que aún lograba penetrar desde la superficie.

Nadaron lo más rápido que sus cuerpos podían soportar contra las enojadas corrientes. La ballena y su su hijo ayudaban gracias a sus corpulentos cuerpos, que hacían a las corrientes ser más gentiles a su alrededor.

Levi veía la superficie, en algunos momentos de manera severa ante la creciente obscuridad y a veces parecía que anhelaba volver una vez más, pero sacudía cabeza, eliminando todo rastro de ensoñación, ya que no conocía cual el umbral de los limitantes que el rey le había puesto para evitar que subiera a la superficie.

-Levi, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado Farlan, eran contadas la veces en las que podía ver en ese estado a su amigo, pero sobre todo, eran contadas las veces en que deseaba hacer algo por voluntad y no por obligación.

-Farlan, estoy bien, es solo que… me gustaría sentir una vez más la brisa, el viento soplar en mi cara, la luz del sol secar el mar de mi piel… solo una vez más quisiera sentir lo seco de la superficie y poder grabar en mi memoria esa sensación, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda volver a hacerlo.- miró tristemente hacia el frente, mientras su nado continuaba, aún faltaba para que siquiera se acercaran a las corrientes que llevaban al reino.

-Pues si eso es lo que deseas, hazlo, por el momento no hay nada que te impida hacerlo, ya has comprobado que los limitantes no llegan a estas zonas, por que no te aprovechas de eso y disfrutas el viaje antes de comenzar a sentirte cansado- sugirió Isabel, mostrandose tierna ante la propuesta.

Era válido el razonamiento, ya que no conocían los verdaderos límites de aquella jaula. Pero eso era lo que preocupaba a Levi, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que la armada llegará eufórica a donde se encontraban.

No era secreto que si subía y ya estaba dentro de los límites, daría alerta y señal de donde se encontraba y podía hacer que a sus amigos y nuevos "amigos" estuvieran en problemas solo por un deseo egoísta.

-No lo creo Isa, este no es el momento para hacer dichas tonterías, no me quiero arriesgar… más bien no los quiero arriesgar a ustedes, a que sean falsamente acusados de alguna de mis acciones.- comentó triste pero seguro de su decisión.

Farlan e Isabel se dedicaron una mirada, ambos les preocupaba esas actitudes de su amigo, en un estado normal aceptaría su última oportunidad de disfrutar del momento, a guardar en todos sus órganos sensoriales y en su memoria, aquellas experiencias que solo la superficie podía brindar.

La ballena se dedicaba solamente a escuchar de los problemas que cargaba el joven soberano, sintiendo una gran empatía por lo que el joven pasaba, entendiendo por qué no se sentía calificado para ser gobernante, viendo a través de todas las barreras que colocaba, que en el fondo estaba más que calificado para ser Rey.

Isabel sintiéndose mal por no poder ayudar a su amigo para cumplir su deseo; comenzó a nadar más rápido hacia donde Levi se encontraba, lo tomó de la mano y lo jalo hacia la superficie.

Farlan veía horrorizado las agallas que la hipocampo tenía al obligar así al futuro gobernante a cumplir su sueño, sin pensarlo mucho más, opto por seguirlos, dejando a una ballena y su ballenado esperando pacientemente mientras nadaban bajo los tres amigos.

-Espera Isabel, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Yo no…- se quejaba amargamente mientras trataba de zafarse el pequeño agarre de su amiga.

-Cumpliras tu deseo Levi, guardaras en tu memoria todas las sensaciones que la superficie te está brindando-

-Isabel, estás loca, Levi ya no puede subir, si se nos desmaya aquí y llega la armada más cercana por la alerta que sonará, si el pasa, nosotros estaremos más que en problemas.-

-Farlan, es el deseo de nuestro amigo, por respeto a nuestra amistad, tenemos la obligación de apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas, no lo dejare con la necesidad.-

-Isabel, en verdad no te preocupes, suficientes recuerdos tengo por hoy, no es necesario meternos en estos dilemas-

-Nada Levi, somos amigos y como tales, o juntos o ninguno.-

Levi miró a su pequeña amiga, muy pocas veces le sorprendía lo entregada y determinada que podía ser con ellos, lo que hacía, dándole un poco de seguridad ante cualquier obstáculo.

Farlan simplemente se golpeó la cabeza con su palma y sacudiendo de manera negativa la cabeza, tomo la otra mano de Levi, lo comenzó a jalar aún más, ayudando a la más pequeña.

-¿Farlan?- preguntó extrañado Levi mirando como sus dos amigos se habían unido para ayudarle a cumplir su deseo antes de ser encerrado en la jaula llamado palacio.

-Vamos Levi, no puedes quedarte sin ver una vez más la superficie- sonrió de forma cómplice, obteniendo una sonrisa satisfactoria de parte del tritón.

-Bueno, no creo que una última vez haga daño- Apretó las manos de sus amigos y era él el que los llevaba a la superficie.

Pasaron de nueva cuenta el umbral, el cual aún no tenía efecto sobre el tritón, saltaron fuera del agua, siendo recibidos por la fresca brisa y los pocos rayos del sol.

Las aves volaban desesperadas buscando refugio que las protegiera de la cruel tormenta que se avecinaba.

Cuando volvieron a salir, Levi miraba fascinado el paisaje, el contraste que se hacía, luz y oscuridad, cielo y mar. Era un espectáculo que ni en su sueños había visto.

La tormenta que se avecinaba caminaba mostrando fuertes truenos que iluminaba todo a su paso, las tranquilas olas se elevaban orgullosas y chocaban contra lo que fuera que se encontrase en su camino.

Levi admiraba fascinado ese paisaje que su padre había creado, descubriendo que no sólo la obscuridad gobernaba los mares cuando el se enojaba.

Comenzaron a nadar hacia la tormenta siendo seguidos fielmente por la ballena que con gran decoro cuidaba a sus cuatro acompañantes.

La superficie cambiaba de estado rápidamente había corrientes que se mostraban tranquilas y otras que los obligaba de nueva cuenta a sumergirse. Entrando y saliendo llegaron a los límites del reino.

Viendo como de nueva cuenta todos los seres marinos buscaban refugio contra la cólera del Rey. Viendo a la policía militar de bajos rangos hacer su trabajo ayudando a los demás a buscar refugio y a movilizar los bancos de peces que se estancaban en los cruces.

De nueva cuenta Levi se sentía mal, con culpabilidad; pues no habían pasado ni medio día de la rabieta anterior y ahora de nuevo por su imprudencia, los seres que se supone algún día protegeria se escondían de la furia de su gobernante.

-Señor no es su culpa, si el Rey supiera escuchar muchas cosas no estuvieran pasando, sin mencionar que esto es algo inevitable, recuerde las casualidades no existen, sólo existe lo inevitable- trató de animarle la ballena al verlo decaído, a pesar de su inexpresivo rostro, sus ojos delataban su estado de ánimo, en esas pocas horas había aprendido a leer a Levi, tal vez porque se encontraban con seres de la plena confianza que bajaba la guardia.

Ante lo dicho chisco la lengua y desvío la mirada a un lado, reprendiendose mentalmente por haber bajado la guardia teniendo cerca a un extraño y que sobre todo que era un súbdito.

Farlan e Isabel se miraron adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo. Dando la razón de su molestia, siendo de una cuna tan importante, no tenía permitido mostrar debilidad alguna y eso incluía a su futuro predecesor.

-Levi, nos encontramos en los límites ya del reino, debemos esconderte- rompió el silencio Farlan, divisando las primeras corrientes del reino.

El tritón simplemente miro molesto al frente, sin decir palabra alguna, mostró los primeros gestos de total molestia y enfado. Miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente, trataba de encontrar su equilibrio emocional, ya que dentro del reino, él tenía control sobre parte del clima marino y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era perder el control como su padre lo hacía y causar mayores daños.

-Llegó el momento, Farlan, Isabel, nos veremos luego, cuiden que la guardia no los vea.- les dedicó una mirada amable y con dejo de preocupación mostrando su bella y altanera sonrisa.

Sus amigos simplemente le regresaron el gesto y asistieron al mismo tiempo, esperaron a que el tritón se alejara de ellos lo suficiente para después mirarse sombríamente.

-Farlan ¿No será mejor que vengamos otro día? Hoy probablemente sea muy arriesgado aparte de que es el cumpleaños de Kenny- analizaba Isabel dudando de sus acciones.

-Qué mejor que hoy Isa, son excelentes noticias.- habló maliciosamente Farlan. -Será mejor que nos demos prisa, puede que está noticia calme los nervios de ese viejo- apresuró comenzando a nadar hacia el palacio.

Isabel sólo negó con la cabeza siguiendo al mayor mientras se abrazaba a una bolsa que llevaba.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que el sol aún se encontraba en el cielo despejado, una gran nube negra se aproximaba a gran velocidad, obscureciendo los cielos.

Todos los soldados marinos se pusieron alerta al notar aquel extraño fenómeno. Corrían de un lado a otro izando las velas, haciendo amarres, acomodando todo dentro del barco por si se encontraban en un tétrico escenario.

Eren miraba perdido el horizonte, que se volvía con cada momento más bello y aterrador, esperando que la tormenta fuera una señal del destino a que volviera a su hogar y terminará con esa farsa pacifista. No deseaba ser el sacrificio que diera paz a dos reinos, no quería dejar todo lo que amaba sólo por complacer a alguien.

Dentro de esas peligrosas aguas descubrió tardíamente que jamás podría ser un gran Rey como lo era su padre Grisha o tan buen comandante como lo era su querido hermano Zeke.

Suspiro pesadamente bajando su vista hacia el mar, que aún se encontraba tranquilo a pesar de la tempestad que a lo lejos se podía divisar, la cual ahora se encontraba tras de él, siguiéndole el paso, mostrándose arrebatadoramente competitiva. Miraba como las sombras hacían entretenidas figuras, como el hecho de haber visto un par de ballenas y un humano nadar rápidamente pasando por debajo del barco.

Lo estaba tomado tan natural que su cerebro tardó solo unos instantes en entender que lo que había visto era real, dos ballenas y un humano con cola de pez, miro el mar un par de veces, creyendose victima de las ilusiones que el mar y el calor hacían ver a los marinos, corrió al otro lado del barco y se asomo viendo ahora solamente dos ballenas que por alguna razón habían saltado fuera del agua y regresando haciendo varias piruetas. Se tallo los ojos sorprendido del espectáculo y a la vez cansado.

Zeke se acercó al verlo tan desconcertado, entendiendo el por que cuando pudo observar como las ballenas se alejaban haciendo varias piruetas fuera del agua. Camino hacia su hermano que no paraba de tallarse los ojos y de parpadear múltiples veces.

-Princesito, ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Zeke una vez a un lado de su hermano, el cual no se inmuto por el sobrenombre, al estar tan concentrado en el espectáculo natural. -Eren, ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó más preocupado colocando su mano en el hombro del castaño.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, todo bien- respondió Eren después de sentir la mano de su hermano tocándolo. -Es solo que… No me llames loco o algo así… pero juraría que con esas ballenas había una persona nadando- comento algo avergonzado y dudoso.

-Bueno Eren, es tu primera vez en el gran charco, no es de extrañar que cayeras en las ilusiones que el mar crea como trampas, tal vez ya estás extrañando estar rodeado de gente y por eso ver cosas o ¿Será acaso que mi hermanito ha sido víctima de las sirenas?- comentó divertido al notar la preocupación dibujarse en el rostro del menor.

-¿Sirenas?- pregunto Eren ahora con la duda dibujada en su rostro, Zeke se dio un golpe mental, olvidando que su hermano no estaba relacionado con esas leyendas y que probablemente ahora gracias a su comentario, ahora Eren tendría algo en ocupar sus pensamientos y tal vez antes de llegar a su destino tener una aventura.

-Nada Eren, solo son leyendas de marinos, nada más que eso, no necesitas saber acerca de cosas tan comunes entre gente que pierde el raciocinio a causa del mar y el sol.- trato de quitarle importancia, olvidando el hecho de que Eren se volvia mas curioso y necio cuando le negaban esa información.

Eren al entender esa indirecta, dejó de insistir con su hermano, ya que no le había dicho que no podría investigar el tema por otros medios. Sonrió despreocupadamente mientras se encogía de hombros, dando entender que no insistiría en el tema y volviendo su mirada al horizonte. algo en su interior le decía que ese viaje tendría más aventuras que un simple paseo por el bosque.

Mientras tanto bajo las embravecidas corrientes, un tritón sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho, había estado tan concentrado en llegar al palacio, que no había notado el barco arriba de ellos, no fue hasta que sintió la penetrante mirada de alguien en la superficie, que lo hizo mirar, encontrándose con la silueta de un humano.

La ballena al notar el barco y la reacción casi en pánico de su acompañante, tomó el arriesgado camino de pasar por debajo de la nave, Le hizo señas al tritón, el cual entendió el plan rápidamente y se posicionan bajo está, la ballena simplemente abrió su boca. Levi la miró un poco molesto, pero sabía que no tendría de otra, más que ocultarse dentro de la boca de la ballena.

Sintió como tomaba velocidad con la ayuda de la corriente, para luego sentir levemente la brisa y el poco sol, que las fauces de su guardia le brindaba, se dejó llevar por esa sensación, hasta que llevó su mirada al barco que se quedaba tras de ellos, quedando perplejo al notar una figura castaña, mirar con asombro y admiración lo que hacía su compañera.

Ahora su corazón se detenía por breves momentos,viendo lentamente como perdía en la lejanía a esa persona y a su barco y se adentraba a las ya violentas corrientes.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de los humanos, la ballena se acercó a una piedras, dejando libre a su preciado príncipe, mirando como salía de manera exagerada, al haber estado en su boca.

-Mi señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó confundida al verlo exagerar algunos de sus movimientos.

-No me hagas caso, odio las bacterias y bueno, no es que desconfie de tu higiene pero la verdad es que me dio demasiado asco.- respondió de manera automática y altanera, así como con un dejo de asco en su áspera voz.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces permítame disculpame, pero esa era el único escondite que se me ocurrió ya que estuvimos demasiado cerca, si lo hubiera visto, habría sido un gran problema mi señor.- se disculpó bajando la mirada y tratando de que con su gran cuerpo se hiciera una reverencia, la cual fue imitada por su bebé.

-Esta bien no te preocupes, pero ahora dime, eso que pasamos, ¿Eran los barcos humanos?- pregunto curioso, mientras se limpiaba y buscaba algo que le ayudará a quitarse la sensación de suciedad de su cuerpo.

-Sí mi señor, eso era un barco humano, pero era de guerra, han de transportar cosas o hacen patrullaje, de haber sido un barco pescador o mercantil, me habria espantado y tomado una decisión más arriesgada.- explicó, mostrándose más tranquila por lo de su suposición.

Levi solo la miro incrédulo, ¿Cómo era posible, que se mostrará más aterrada por un barco mercante o un pescador, que por uno de guerra? en su mente no encontraba la respuesta, para él, todos lo que tenía que ver con los humanos en sus aguas eran igual de peligrosos.

Como si su mente hubiera sido leida, la ballena suspiro pesadamente, entendiendo el punto que tenía tan molesto al príncipe y tomándose unos minutos para buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación que miles de seres marinos pasaban dia con dia para poder sobrevivir, ya que no solo tenían a sus predadores naturales como enemigos, sino que el más peligroso era el humano, ya que ellos eran aún más crueles y con los cuales por muchas obvias razones no podían combatir como si fueran de su misma naturaleza.

-Mire alteza, los barcos de guerra normalmente no están interesados en nosotros, así que es más fácil pasar de largo con ellos, mientras que con los barcos pesqueros o los mercantiles, ellos buscan productos para vender que sean provenientes de sus dominios para después sacarlos y matarnos de asfixia, con eso poder vendernos y ser consumidos por lo humanos, ellos usan al máximo todo de nosotros desde pieles y grasas, hasta carne y huesos, ellos no desperdician nada de nosotros.- se detuvo la ballena y espero a ver las reacciones que tenía Levi, notando lo pensativo que lo había dejado.

-Acaso, ¿El viejo sabe de esto?- se atrevió a preguntar segundos después de meditar las palabra y entendiendo la preocupación del ser más grande.

-Me temo que, sin embargo, ni con su gran poder ha podido hacer algo encontra de esas injusticias, que el humano tiene en contra de nosotros y son pocas las especies que se pueden defender, las demás, quedamos a merced de ellos.- su voz sonó triste y decepcionada.

-Comprendo- se limitó a decir, mirando hacia la diminuta mancha que el barco creaba.

-Mi señor, será mejor que nos apresuremos o habrá más problemas- comentó, la ballena, buscando un camino rápido y seguro, para poder acercar o dejar en un lugar seguro a su príncipe.

Levi, miró de nueva cuenta el camino hacia el palacio, encontrándose potencialmente en peligro, al notarlo tan cerca de la capital principal. Rápidamente su mente trazó un plan, si ese barco era de guerra, tal vez podría tener gente importante, era momento de devolverle alguno cuantos favores a los humanos, tal vez de esa manera comenzaron a respetar la zona que por naturaleza no les pertenecía.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

Gracias por leer espero les haya agradado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción. Porque, que creen? Sigo sin beta…. Y creo que seguiré sin una… A qué triste…. Pero bueno… A ver (¿?)

Guest: disculpa que el progreso este lento para tu gusto, pero como dije es a mi manera y necesito dejar unas cuantas cosas claras... espero sigas leyendo. Tratare de ir lo más rápido que mi imaginación me lo permita…

Asagui Yakuza: Mi vida mi amor mi todo(? Lo sé me tardé me tardé…. lo siento lo siento…. pero pero no tengo excusas, solo que mi musa se perdió y ando buscando(? own sabes que te adoro verdad, jejejejeje :D jajaja Farlan, Farlan Farlan.. no se jajaj comienzo a tener mis dudas sobre él…. jajaja ok no, pos claro siempre debe haber un amigo que medie todo jajajaja o al menos que se quede para identificar cuerpos jajajajaja own sii Flounder está apareciendo en cameos jajajaja creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre poner algo de los originales(? jajajajajaja ok no , él cantará bajo del mar… jajajajaja hasta el momento mi fav es Hanji ajajaj toda loca encontrara a su amorcito algún día tal vez pero lo hará… eso quiero creer jajajajaja uhhh… La cueva…. jajaja la vdd me tarde en idearla… pero gracias a un libro que leí hace pff mucho tiempo, me di una idea de como la queria, jajajaja y asi quedo, me gusta jugar con las luces jajajaja aunque dibujando sea una m***, pero siii me encanto como quedo esa escena :3 …. jajajaaa ohhh tss…. no poder decirte que onda con eso aun, si es o no, si vive o n vive si el pan de muerto es dia de muertos o de navidad… pero algun dia te daré un spoiler.. aunque creo que ya te lo di… jejejeje own gracias en vdd gracias, eres mi salvavidas en medio de mi mar tempestuoso jejejeje :3 te adoroooooo tmbn yooo y ti quiero muchoooo :3 Espero que te haya gustado esta nueva actualización :3 te sigo acosando.

Bueno a los demás, gracias por leer y espero tener pronto el proximo cap.

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW


End file.
